Kiss and Say Goodbye  Um beijo e Um Adeus
by josy chocolate
Summary: Um amor proibido ...  Um Destino Incerto ...  Uma Paixão avassaladora ...  Adeus E Um inesquecível!
1. Chapter 1

Song fic Kiss and say goodbye Vamos apenas nos beijar e dizer adeus **-**-**-** By Jôsy Luciana **The Manhattans - Kiss and say goodbye**

**Este com certeza é o dia mais triste de minha vida Eu te chamei aqui hoje Para te dar algumas más noticias**

Draco a esperava na orla da floresta proibida, a lua já despontava no céu. Ele tinha o semblante preocupado, sua mochila e sua capa estavam no chão. A blusa branca para fora da calça, seu cabelo em desalinho, ele estava encostado displincente em uma árvore. Hermione se perguntou o que fizera ele ficar daquela maneira, ele sempre fora impecável com sua aparência. Sentiu o coração disparar, como depois de tanto tempo ele ainda conseguia bater descompassado ao ver os cabelos louros, os olhos claros e frios, e os lábios macios que ela conhecia muito bem o sabor?

_Eu pensei que você não viesse!- ele falou ao vê-la se aproximar.

_As coisas não estão fáceis, Draco!- ela respondeu triste.

_Eu sei. Por isso pedi que viesse!

_Não acreditei quando sua letra apareceu no meu pergaminho durante a aula. Não sei como aprendeu essa magia, por pouco o Ron não percebeu. - Ele lhe sorriu carinhoso, e ela se aproximou dele, tanto que ele tocou o seu rosto com delicadeza.

_Estava com saudades!

_Eu também! – ela sussurrou e ele curvou o pescoço unindo seus lábios aos dela. O toque fez ambos estremecerem, pois sabiam que algo aconteceria. Não poderiam sustentar por muito tempo aquela situação.

_Hermione!- ele disse com os lábios tão próximos aos dela que ela pôde sentir sua voz saindo trêmula.

_Draco!- ela respondeu novamente num sussurro.

_Mi! Amanhã vamos para casa, você sabe! Por isso precisava te ver hoje. Porque talvez eu volte diferente depois das férias e não possa mais te amar!- ele disse pesaroso, com um nó na garganta, e ela sentiu o coração se acelerar compartilhando com a emoção dele.

_Eu sei. Com a guerra se aproximando a nossa distância vai ser ainda maior.

**Eu não poderei vê-la mais Por causa de minhas obrigações e dos laços que você tem**

_Quando eu voltar a Hogwarts... - ele disse devagar, levantando o braço direito e acariciando o ante braço com a outra mão. – ... A marca negra estará aqui!

Hermione sentiu lágrimas invadirem seus olhos e disse:

_Você não pode vender sua alma a Voldemort! Num gesto carinhoso, ele passou o dedo sobre uma lágrima que descia sobre sua face.

_Eu sou um Malfoy, Hermione, não vendi minha alma a ele. Eu nasci para servir a ele, e não posso fugir. Ela engoliu em seco não podia dizer nada, não conseguiria. Ficou encarando os olhos dele, os traços finos de seu rosto, foi quando o passado veio a sua mente.

**Temos nos encontrado aqui todo dia E já que hoje é nosso último dia juntos Eu quero te abraçar só mais uma vez**

_Flash back _

_Draco se lembrou de estar na Sala Precisa, a sala completamente vazia, estava angustiado. Disse à Sala que precisava de algo para que valesse a pena viver, algo que fizesse sua existência valer a pena._

_Afinal, estava destinado a servir o mal, e sabia que, por mais que quisesse vencer, o bem sempre prevaleceria sobre o mal. Perdido em seus pensamentos, não escutou quando alguém entrou, mas, ao ouvir a voz, se virou apressado._

__Como entrou aqui, Malfoy? – ela perguntou ríspida. _

__Como me encontrou aqui, Granger?_

__Ora, seu estúpido, eu não estava te procurando, estava simplismente passando e a porta surgiu bem a minha frente. Tentei ignorar, porque estava atrasada para a aula, mas aí ela apreceu de novo, praticamente me convidando a entrar. Mas encontrar você aqui? – ela disse, visivelmente irritada consigo mesma. - Ahhhhh! Nem sei porque eu estou falando com você! Foi quando se virou para sair da Sala._

__Granger, espere!_

__O que foi? Ainda não me chamou de sangue-ruim hoje? _

__Eu preciso de você, Hermione! – ele disse, sem acreditar que aquelas palavras sairam de sua boca. Devia ser culpa daquela sala. _

__Prescisa de mim? Enlouqueceu? Por que Draco Malfoy precisaria da Sangue Ruim Granger? - ela ironizou, por ouví-lo dizer seu nome._

__Eu não quero ficar sozinho! Os olhos dela se arregalaram diante das palavras dele, empalidecendo e olhando-o pela primeira vez, como se seus sobrenomes não existissem, como se seus preconceitos e ideais evaporassem como fumaça. Foi naquele momento que a tênue linha que separa o amor e o ódio se rompeu. _

_*** Fim Flash Back _

**Quando você se virar e for embora Não olhe para trás Eu quero lembrar de você bem assim Vamos apenas nos beijar e dizer adeus**

Os soluços dela o trouxeram de volta ao presente:

_Hermione! Nós precisaremos ser fortes! Fortes como fomos todos esses meses, escondendo nosso amor! Prometa que não vamos olhar para trás, que vamos apenas nos beijar e dizer adeus?

**Eu tinha que encontrar você aqui hoje Há tantas coisas para se dizer Por favor não me interrompa até que eu termine Isto é algo que detesto fazer**

_Draco, deve haver uma saída!

_Não há, Hermione. Sejamos sensatos! Esse nosso amor é loucura! Sempre foi nossa doce loucura! Nosso louco segredo! Olha, eu já analisei mais de mil possibilidades e nenhuma nos favorece...- ele fora interrompido por ela.

_Eu posso pen...-ela tentou dizer, mais foi a vez dele interrompê-la.

_Shiii!- ele levou as mãos aos lábios dela.

_Eu teria encontrado um jeito, Mi. Mas não há! Antes do ritual que me transformará num comensal, eu extrairei todas as nossas lembranças da minha mente. Todas! Você sabe o que isso significa?

_Você vai se esquecer de mim. De nós! Hermione disse com desespero em sua voz.

_Não. Significa que eu estarei protegendo você! Depois do ritual, nada mais em minha mente será só meu. Por isso, deixarei ordens para que meu elfo entregue a você o frasco com nossas lembranças. Elas poderão se tornar perigosas em mãos erradas. Sei que vou odiar me senti vazio de novo sem você.- ele suspirou triste.- Mas você pode guardar essas lembranças com carinho e segurança, acho que não sou um oclumente páreo para o meu pai ou o Lord das Trevas.

**Nós estamos nos encontrando aqui há tanto tempo E penso que o que fizemos não foi errado**

_Isso não é certo, não é? Nunca foi certo! – ela disse entre lágrimas, o abraçando. Draco a segurou pelos braços e a obrigou a encará-lo.

_Não foi errado nada do que fizemos! Nada!- ele sorriu espontâneo, alegre com as lembranças que invadiam sua mente, mesmo que soubesse que em breve não as teria mais. -Não foi errado fazer amor com você! Ela fechou os olhos, levando sua mente às lembranças da primeira vez que se amaram...

_Flash basck *** _

_Hermione sentia seu corpo queimar com os beijos dele em seus seios, ao mesmo tempo em que o atrito de suas costas e suas pernas sob o lençol de seda preto a enlouquecia. A Sala Precisa se transformou num verdadeiro local de sedução naquela noite. A cama dossel, recoberta por um fino véu negro combinando com os lençóis, apareceu no mesmo instante em que trocaram um beijo tão íntimo que só amantes conseguiam ser capazes de trocar. As luzes se tornaram mais tênues, transformando a sala num ambiente envolvente de mistério e sedução. A imagem dele suado, tentando refrear o seu desejo, a tornou ousada! _

__Draco, não seja carinhoso comigo! _

__O quê? – ele lhe perguntou, incrédulo. _

__Me ame, faça amor como se eu fosse uma amante experiente! Faça como você costumava fazer com suas amantes. _

__Não!- ele disse entre os dentes, respirando ofegante.- Eu não posso fazer isso, eu machucaria você! – ele disse, se referindo a virgindade e a inexperiência dela. _

__Você não me machucaria! _Eu não sei!- ele disse inseguro. _

__Droga! Dá pra parar de agir como um idiota medroso, Malfoy?_

_Ao ouvi-la chamá-lo pelo sobrenome, uma fúria inexplicável se apossou dele no mesmo instante. Ele queria dar a ela o momento mais especial de sua vida, fazia de tudo para agir como um verdadeiro cavalheiro, quando, na verdade, ela o queria como uma fêmea quer um macho, com luxúria e lascívia. O beijo que os uniu foi violento e a deixou sem ar. Ele segurou os seus quadris nus embaixo do seu, a penetrando com uma investida longa e profunda que a fez gritar alto! _

_**Por favor, querida, não chore Vamos apenas nos beijar e dizer adeus**_

_Ele não sabia o porquê, mas aquela penetração fora dolorida para ele também, gritando junto dela. Draco deixou lágrimas rolarem, ele estava chorando. Naquele momento, não doía somente seus corpos, doía também suas almas, por saberem que aquele amor jamais teria um final feliz. Hermione choramingava debaixo dele, não se sabia se de dor ou de prazer. Sem abrir os olhos, ela deslizou a boca pelo queixo dele, dizendo sôfrega: _Mais... Me faça sua mulher, Draco, só sua! Ele uniu seus lábios aos dela e se arremeteu contra ela com força, a fazendo choramingar ainda mais... _

_*****Fim Flash Back _

**Muitas noites nos iludiram Eu vou sentir sua falta, não posso negar, Oh não**

_Ei! Onde você está nesse momento? – ele a tirou de seus devaneios.

_Você chorou quando fizemos amor pela primeira vez!- ela disse, mais como uma acusação - Por quê?

_Eu choraria de novo se te amasse agora!- ele disse, terno e sincero. Dissera isto sem dizer a verdade, a que chorara sem motivo. Na verdade, nem ele mesmo sabia o porquê de seu choro!

_Então me ame, Draco, e chore por mim, mais uma vez!

Ela o beijou, um beijo terno, lento, sedutor, que o levava a loucura! Nenhuma mulher nunca o beijava assim: com inocência e desejo. Era uma mistura infernal de ódio e amor! Mas não era ódio por ela, e sim pela situação, pelas circunstâncias com que as coisas aconteciam.

Ele se separou dela e com um aceno de varinha fez uma tenda cair sobre eles, os cobrindo do resto do mundo. Almofadas foram conjuradas para deixar o piso macio, onde pequenos pontos de luzes rodeavam em suas cabeças, dando uma claridade fraca ao ambiente. Ela sorriu, dizendo:

_Nada mal, meu amor! Mas ele não disse nada, apenas a guiou para o chão coberto de almofadas, despindo-se ambos com urgência. Draco mergulhou para dentro dela sem delicadeza, sem paciência, precisava estar nela para se sentir em casa, se sentir salvo.

**Eu tenho família e você também Eu acho que isto é o que devemos fazer**

O gosto das lágrimas dele invadiu o beijo que selava aquele amor! Não havia um só membro do corpo de Draco que não tremesse naquele momento, ao mesmo tempo em que podia sentir Hermione tremer convulsivamente sobre seu peito. O perfume dos cabelos dela invadindo seus sentidos. Foi o segundo orgasmo que tiveram, juntos, naquela noite. O primeiro acontecera rápido, violento, avassalador e selvagem. Mas o segundo viera com a força de um furacão. Haviam feito amor vagarosamente, sem pressa, cada um tentando guardar detalhes um do outro e das sensações vividas. Foi impossível, para ambos, não gritar, pois ele veio próximo a dor, uma sensação nunca experimentada antes e que certamente jamais se repetiria. E, então, ele chorou...

**Isso vai me ferir, não posso mentir Dê-me suas mãos e seque os olhos**

_Draco, o que vai ser de mim, quando eu não estiver mais aqui?- ela perguntou, apoiando o queixo sobre uma de suas mãos espalmada sobre o corpo dele, enquanto a outra indicou a sua cabeça. - E nem aqui! – com o outro gesto, indicando o coração. _Aqui... - ele se referiu a própria mente. – Você não estará por segurança. - Mas daqui... - e lhe mostrou seu coração. - Você jamais sairá, mesmo que eu não saiba de você! Haverá um vazio enorme, que saberá que é o seu lugar!

**Menina você encontrará, encontrará um outro alguém Vamos beijar e dizer adeus, menina**

_Mi, escuta bem o que eu vou te dizer! O Weasley te ama muito e ele pode te fazer feliz como eu não posso. Ele tem coisas que o meu dinheiro não pode comprar, como liberdade e dignidade. Esconda suas lembranças e seja feliz!

_Você está me pedindo para te esquecer?

_Não, sei que você não seria capaz! Mas viva e seja feliz por mim. Então, eles se beijaram mais uma vez, antes de se vestirem.

**Por favor, não chore Entenda-me, ao menos tente Vamos apenas nos beijar, e dizer adeus**

_Por favor, não chore! – ele pediu, ainda abraçado a ela, já do lado de fora da barraca. - Eu te amo, é isso que importa! E nós vivemos esse amor! Mas agora vá, seus amigos vão sentir sua falta.

_Eu também te amo, Malfoy! Draco sorriu por ela lhe chamar daquela maneira.

_Olha, tenta não me acertar outro soco de direita no nariz de novo! Dói demais!- ele brincou, se referindo ao terceiro ano.

_Eu não bato nas pessoas que eu amo! Eu beijo. – disse, beijando-o em seguida. - E digo Adeus!

_Agora vá, Granger! E não olhe para trás. Ele a beijou mais uma vez antes de soltar o corpo o seu corpo, apenas suas mãos estavam unidas.

Hermione caminhou para longe, suas mãos se abriram devagar, deixando seus dedos escorregarem vagarosamente pelas mãos dele, aproveitando aquele contato até o seu último instante.

**Isso vai me ferir, não posso mentir Dê-me suas mãos e seque os olhos**

Quando Hermione se virou, as lágrimas escorreram por sua face, o ímpeto de se voltar e olhá-lo mais uma vez era imenso. Mas não faria aquilo, ele havia pedido! _"Não olhe para trás." _Mas prometer não chorar era impossível e inútil. Ainda pôde ouvir um murmúrio dos lábios dele, dizendo:

_Adeus, meu amor, adeus!

**Por favor, não chore Entenda-me, ao menos tente Vamos apenas nos beijar, e dizer adeus**

Já haviam se passado semanas desde que as férias começaram. Hermione acordou indisposta, toda aquela distância de Draco, de Ron, de Harry e da escola a deixava nervosa.

A proximidade da guerra a fazia estremecer, temia por todos: por Harry, por Draco, até mesmo por Ron. Sabia que o confronto entre os três homens de sua vida seria inevitável! Um click no quarto a fez pegar sua varinha imediatamente.

_Calma, senhorita! Sou Friby, o elfo do menino Malfoy. E vim lhe entregar isso a pedido de meu senhor. - ele lhe explicou, entregando-lhe um estojo de veludo vermelho. Hermione agarrou o estojo, desconfiada, abrindo-o. Dentro dele encontrou apenas um pedaço de pergaminho que dizia: _"O melhor de Mim! Draco Malfoy" _Assim como um frasco com um liquido cor-de-rosa.

_Obrigada!- ela agradeceu ao elfo, que desapareceu em seguida.

Emocionada, como se naquele frasco estivesse à essência de Draco, Hermione o apertou entre os dedos e levou aos lábios, beijando-o como se fosse ele próprio. Sentiu uma leve tontura de emoção e levou o frasco ao ventre, fazendo a descoberta de sua vida naquele momento.

_Meu amor! Você está aqui!- ela se referiu ao frasco- E aqui!- ela disse, se referindo ao ser que crescia em seu ventre.

Grossas lágrimas rolaram por sua face, ao mesmo tempo em que ela se aninhava na cama, permanecendo ali e chorando por longas horas.

Hermione nunca se encorajou a ver numa penseira o que continha nas memórias de Draco, então ela nunca soube que, após a noite do adeus, ele adentrou na barraca, agarrou uma das almofadas sob as quais fizeram amor e chorou, chorou como nunca mais choraria em sua vida!

**Vamos apenas nos beijar, e dizer adeus**

Dois anos depois... Numa cela de Azkaban, sujo, com os cabelos louros, longos a altura dos ombros, ensebados de sangue e sujeira, Draco se via mais uma vez, deitada em sua cela suja e fedida.

Apenas um flash de memória o fazia viver. Era o sorriso de uma jovem garota, seu rosto molhado de suor, a satisfação sexual estampada em sua face. Quem seria aquela? Um fragmento das lembranças que tivera em outra vida, que agora lhe parecia a anos luz de distância, ou apenas um sonho? Alguma coisa no rosto dela lembrava a maldita sangue-ruim amiga do Potter e dos Weasleys. Seria ela a garota de seus devaneios? Não podia ser. Não ela. Por que, então, aquela simples lembrança o fazia viver?

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**INCOMPLETE**

**Backstreet boys - Incomplete**

**Espaços vazios me enchem de buracos  
Rostos distantes sem nenhum destino**

Hermione parou em frente ao expresso para Hogwarts. Gostaria de poder desaparecer dali. Respirou fundo, ouvindo aqueles amontoados de vozes animadas ao seu redor. Sentiu seu corpo tremer.

- Mione, você está bem? - perguntou Ronald, preocupado, no que ela tentou assentir, mas sua voz não saiu.

- Hermione, eu sei que Hogwarts nunca será a mesma sem você. Mas entenderei se não quiser ir. – disse Harry, compreensivo.

- Eu não vou deixar você sozinho, Harry. - ela disse, devagar, enquanto ele lhe sorria terno – Muito menos deixar o Rony! - ela completou meiga.

Rony retribuiu o sorriso diante daquelas palavras da castanha. Foi quando Gina apareceu pela porta do Expresso, dirigindo-lhes a palavra.

- Ei, encontrei uma cabine. Venham...

-

Encaminharam-se todos, rumo à melhor cabine disponível naquele Expresso. Harry e Gina estavam abraçados, sentados lado a lado no banco daquela cabine, enquanto Hermione dormia aninhada nos braços de Rony, num banco à frente do casal. O ruivo parecia não se importar com a amiga ali, ao contrário, acariciava-lhe os cabelos e a face, carinhosamente.

- Merlin, a Mione não sabe o que a espera pela frente. - Gina disse, enfim, quebrando o silêncio na cabine.

- E quem sabe, Gina? - Harry disse, enigmático. - Há momentos, nessa vida, que sinto como se não houvesse destino.

- Você fala isso por causa da guerra Harry, e do... - ela ia dizer o nome, mas ao perceber o olhar reprovador de Ron, parou no mesmo instante.

- Não apenas pela guerra, Gina. Se não houvesse essas malditas profecias, a Mione poderia ser feliz com o filho dela. – ele disse pesaroso.

- Eu tentei Harry, você sabe que sim. Eu quis me casar com ela. – Rony se pronunciou, ainda com Hermione em seus braços. - Eu quis assumir tudo diante de todos, mas ela não quis. Eu poderia tê-la ajudado!

- Rony, você a ama? - Gina indagou ao irmão, sendo direta em seu questionamento.

- Sim, Gina! Eu a amo como uma amiga, não é difícil amá-la como mulher também. – Rony lhe respondeu com um semblante sério. - Ela é inteligente, carinhosa, tem um perfume que me enlouquece. E ficou extremamente gostosa depois dos dezesseis! - Ron comentou, ficando vermelho diante da própria revelação.

- Tarado! – Gina riu, divertida.

Harry sentiu vontade de acompanhá-la naquela risada, também, mas resolveu permanecer sério.

- Mas e quanto à Hermione, quanto ao coração dela? – Harry retomou ao diálogo, novamente. – E o seu coração, Rony?

- O Ron não tem coração, Harry. – Gina respondeu pelo irmão. - Ele ama com o estômago, e pensa com o...

Gina disse divertida, mas Harry tapou a sua boca no mesmo instante, impedindo-a de continuar, enquanto Ron a olhava contrariado. O ruivo suspirou uma vez, dizendo, por fim:

- Não acredito que o Malfoy a roubou da gente. Nem que ele teve coragem de colocar aquelas mãos imundas em cima dela. Só de imaginar, tenho vontade de torcer o pescoço daquele louro oxigenado.

- Rony, contenha-se. – Gina o bronqueou. - Aceite, é esse o destino, e até que ela resolva o que fazer, todos vão achar que você é o pai do bebê. Portanto, tenha cuidado. - Gina alertou, por fim.

- Destino? Ora bolas! Destino não existe.

- Um dia, Rony, você vai cair nas teias do destino! - Harry zombou.

- Ainda bem que não será na teia de nenhuma aranha. - ele disse sorrindo, enquanto Hermione se remexia e se aconchegava ainda mais a ele. 

**Sem você dentro de mim não posso encontrar descanso  
Aonde vou ninguém pode adivinhar**

Draco gostaria de ter uma cabine só para ele, não queria conversar com ninguém, mas seus amigos sonserinos insistiram em lhe acompanhar. Olhando a paisagem fora das vidraças do Expresso, Draco permaneceu irritado durante boa parte daquela viagem. Não sabia, ao certo, o que tirava sua paz, se é que algum dia já teve alguma. Algo o enraivecia profundamente, mas não sabia o que era ou quando começara, muito menos onde iria parar. Era como se houvesse um grande vazio dentro de si. Algo que ninguém poderia suprir...

**Eu tentei continuar como se nunca tivesse te conhecido**

Os meses que se passaram foram tranqüilos, a distância entre Draco e Hermione era considerável. Hermione o vira raras vez e, embora o coração dele tenha disparado, o notou pálido e calado.

**Estou acordado mas meu mundo  
esta meio adormecido**

Naquela noite, o bebê em seu ventre se remexia mais do que o normal. Ainda podia ouvir, em sua mente, os risos maravilhados de Ron e Harry naquela tarde, ao sentirem o bebê se mover dentro dela.

_**Flash Back**_

__

_- Isso não existe! Como você aguenta isso? – Ron perguntara.___

_- Da mesma forma que sua mãe aguentou você e seus irmãos, Rony, assim como a minha mãe me agüentou. É a lei da natureza, não podemos detê-la. - Hermione disse divertida, ainda sentindo a mão de ambos sobre seu ventre.___

_- Acho que morreria se tivesse um dentro de mim! – Harry disse, provocando uma onda de risos entre eles._

_**Fim do Flash Back **_

Ron e Harry tiveram um pouco de dificuldade em aceitar aquela situação, na verdade, de início, ambos quiseram matar Draco por tê-la tocado. Mas quando souberam que ela se entregara a ele por amor, ficaram estáticos, sem entender absolutamente nada. Mas Gina os fizera enxergar que o amor era imprevisível e que a amizade entre os três era valiosa demais para ser perdida por orgulho ou qualquer outro tipo de sentimento que pudesse prejudicá-los. Porém, aos poucos, as coisas foram se rearranjando e, em questão de pouco tempo, os dois amigos estavam mais do que super protetores em relação à Hermione e o bebê.

Hermione sentia saudades de Draco, seu quarto a estava sufocando, naquele momento. Sabia que se fosse pega fora do dormitório grifinório poderia levar uma detenção por isso, mas precisava sair dali. Hermione resolveu caminhar pelo castelo, precisava espairecer a mente. Sabia que era imprudente, mas suas pernas pareciam ter vontade própria. E, sem querer, caminhou, instintivamente, direto para uma sala de aula vazia, onde ela e Draco já haviam se encontrado milhares de vezes, anteriormente.

Ao se aproximar da sala, pôde ouvir um som de piano invadindo os corredores. Teve ímpetos de correr e voltar para o seu quarto, mas uma força maior a empurrava cada vez mais em direção àquele som, a impulsionando a seguir adiante e conferir com seus próprios olhos quem estava ali. No fundo, Hermione sabia perfeitamente bem quem estava criando aquela melodia tão doce para seus ouvidos. Ela precisava vê-lo, ao menos por um instante. E, então, seguiu silenciosa.

Draco se encontrava de olhos fechados, a cabeça pendia para o lado, parecia estar sonhando, viajando na canção que seus dedos longos e ágeis produziam. Hermione sentiu um nó se formando no fundo de sua garganta, olhando-o, temerosa de que ele a descobrisse ali. Ela permaneceu inebriada com aquela canção envolvente, por longos minutos... Observá-lo, ali, tocando piano, fez os pêlos de todo o seu corpo se eriçar diante da recordação que começava a invadir sua mente...

_**Flash back **_

__

_Ela estava vestida apenas com a saia do uniforme, sentada sobre aquele mesmo piano, seus pés tocavam o teclado de maneira desordenada, causando sons irregulares. Suas pernas se encontravam abertas descaradamente e, entre elas, se encontrava Draco. A boca do rapaz sugando avidamente um de seus seios, enquanto uma de suas mãos estava em suas costas e a outra a penetrava com vigor. Ela gemia e se contorcia contra ele como uma gata no cio.___

_- Draco! – ela gemeu alto. - Draco! ___

_Ele, enfim, deixou os seios dela para encará-la, sua face estava vermelha, demonstrando que também sentia desejo... Muito desejo. ___

_- Eu não agüento mais!- ela disse ofegante.___

_Ele esboçou um sorriso matreiro antes de dizer, sensualmente, em seu ouvido:___

_- Você ainda não gozou pra mim, Mione! – ele dizia, aplicando-lhe beijos por todo o corpo. - Eu quero sentir seu gozo em meus lábios, porque eu sei que sou o único homem da face da Terra que pode fazer isso com você, e te deixar assim: louca! ___

_Enquanto dizia suas últimas palavras, ele descia os lábios vagarosamente pelos seios e pela barriga dela. Ao perceber a intenção dele, Hermione interveio depressa.___

_- Draco! Eu quero sentir isso com você! Quero que esteja dentro de mim quando... Quando... - ela não pôde terminar sua frase.___

_- Quando finalmente gozar?- ele a ajudou e ela assentiu, corada. ___

_E, com isso, um sorriso travesso novamente tomou conta dos lábios dele. ___

_- Eu vou estar dentro de você doçura! Mas não agora!___

_Ele se apossou da feminilidade dela com feracidade, sem que ela pudesse evitar um grito de prazer! Draco a mordiscava, lambia, sugava, reconhecendo cada reentrância de seu corpo. Fazia coisas que ela nunca imaginara ser possível, provocando-lhe sensações prazerosas, sem que jamais houvesse sonhado permitir que alguém a tocasse daquela maneira. Até que aquela pressão em seu corpo ficou insuportável, sentindo sua visão ficar turva, ao mesmo tempo em que seus sentidos pareciam entorpecidos. Evitando ser escandalosa demais, ela segurou os cabelos dele com força, no que ele aumentou o ritmo de sua carícia, penetrando o máximo possível em seu corpo. ___

_Teve a impressão de ouvir um sorriso safado e abafado, por ele ainda a estar acariciando, quando seu corpo inteiro tremeu e ela o retesou, sentindo o melhor orgasmo de sua vida! Ela ainda sentia sua feminilidade latejar de encontro aos lábios dele, que a sugava agora devagar e sensual. Hermione levou as duas mãos à face, tremendo descontroladamente. Quando Draco se afastou, ela sentiu o frio em sua pele, mas logo ele se aproximou dela novamente, aquecendo-a da forma como só ele era capaz de fazê-lo. Com o rosto, abriu passagem entre as mãos dela, sussurrando em seu ouvido antes de beijá-la nos lábios, fazendo-a sentir o gosto de seu próprio corpo.___

_- Obrigado Mi. Obrigado, por me deixar sentir você!___

_Ela queria dizer-lhe que era ela quem precisava agradecê-lo por tê-la feito sentir aquilo, mas não conseguiu dizer absolutamente nada. Sentia que ele investia sobre ela, tentando penetrá-la. Hermione abriu as pernas ainda mais, num gesto de puro instinto, e o recebeu dentro de si. Draco não pôde conter um gemido alto e rouco.___

_- Não!- ela disse, obrigando-o a olhá-la, sem entender.___

_- Não?___

_- Não assim!- ela disse sorrindo, agora era a vez dela de manter o sorriso divertido. ___

_Hermione o empurrou quase bruscamente para que ele saísse de cima dela. Draco a olhou ainda mais confuso, mas ela simplesmente lhe estendeu os braços num pedido mudo de ajuda para que ele a descesse. Draco obedeceu no mesmo instante.__  
__Tão logo seus pés tocaram no chão, Hermione colocou uma das mãos sobre o peito nu dele e o empurrou, até que ele se sentasse sobre a banqueta do piano. Deslizou as rodinhas da banqueta até que as costas dele encontrassem a parede fria. Draco respondeu com um sorriso malicioso, agora entendo as reais intenções dela. Hermione não se fez de rogada, abriu as pernas e se sentou sobre ele, fazendo com que Draco a penetrasse profundamente. ___

_Suas mãos seguraram o rosto de Draco, o beijando provocativamente, enquanto seu corpo subia e descia sobre o dele. As pernas dela o enlaçavam pela cintura, usando as paredes atrás dele para apoiar seus pés.__  
__Draco gemia loucamente, enquanto suas mãos agarravam e apertavam firme os quadris e as nádegas dela. Draco tentou ditar o ritmo daqueles movimentos, mas teve que admitir que o ritmo que ela mantinha sobre ele era bem melhor... Muito melhor! Ela subia devagar, quase o fazendo sair de dentro dela, depois descia de novo, lentamente, e, quando ele estava todo dentro dela, Hermione rebolava deliciosamente, devagar, ousada. Depois, num movimento muito rápido, em seguida, retesava seus músculos como se fosse amarrá-lo dentro de si. ___

_Suas bocas ficavam próximas quando ela se abaixava em cima dele, o fazendo gemer, ao mesmo tempo em que ele tentava beijá-la, porém, no instante seguinte, Hermione subia de novo, afastando suas bocas e seus corpos. Ela o provocava assim por minutos e, ao perceber que ele gozaria, se afastou, o retirando completamente de dentro de si, adiando o clímax. Para depois de instantes recomeçarem sua ''brincadeira''. Draco gemeu agoniado e, mais uma vez, mordiscou um dos seios dela. Foi à vez dela de gemer. Sentiu como se ele crescesse dentro de si, pôde sentir a vibração do sêmen dele se preparando para sair, os fazendo flutuar de satisfação. Mas ainda não era a hora, ela queria mais, queria torturá-lo ainda mais. ___

_Quando Hermione tentou se afastar dele, Draco a segurou firme, num movimento rápido e preciso, mantendo a penetração profunda e imóvel. Ela pôde sentir as veias do membro dele se movimentarem agitadas de encontro às suas, enquanto ele gozava. A sensação de tê-lo explodindo dentro de si a levou a um orgasmo inesperado e violento. Não conseguiu evitar o grito de surpresa ao notar que gozaram juntos mais uma vez. E imaginou que aquela sensação poderia se comparar com a colisão de dois feitiços estuporantes: com o mesmo brilho, a mesma força e a mesma intensidade.__  
__Respirando ofegante, Draco jogou a cabeça para trás, encostando-a na parede, enquanto Hermione encostava a sua sobre o ombro dele, ofegante.___

_- Mi! Eu não sei até quando agüento isso, você é boa demais! – ele brincou e ela sorriu feliz.___

_***_

_**Fim do Flash Back **_

**Eu rezo para que meu coração pare de doer  
Mas sem você eu vou ficar incompleto**

Um pigarro a tirou de seus devaneios no mesmo instante...

- Se a sua oclumência fosse um pouco pior, eu saberia o que você está pensando, Granger!- ele disse seco, sem olhar para trás, apenas sentindo a presença dela.

Nem ele mesmo sabia como podia ter a certeza de que era ela, ali.

- Pode não ser uma boa idéia entrar na mente dos outros, Malfoy!

- Como me encontrou aqui Granger?

Hermione esboçou um sorriso, como se tivesse gostado daquela sensação de Deja-vú que sentiu, porém, ruborizou ao imaginar como seria se ele soubesse sobre seus pensamentos.

- Não estava procurando por você, Malfoy! Eu apenas costumo passar algumas horas aqui, pensando em nada!- ela mentiu em partes, afinal, ele não poderia saber que freqüentava aquela sala apenas para pensar nele e reviver suas lembranças.

- Que pena, Granger! Esse também é meu lugar favorito! – Draco disse quase ríspido. – Então, agora pode ir, chegou tarde!

- Estúpido! Esse lugar não é seu!

- E nem seu, Granger! – ele disse seco, um tanto rude.

Hermione abriu a boca tentando articular uma resposta, mas não foi capaz disso, apenas se virou para sair. Caminhou novamente para a porta, se voltando para vê-lo mais uma vez antes de sair dali, mas as sombras encobriam seu rosto.

- Com que freqüência você vem aqui Granger? – a voz dele quebrou o silêncio, novamente, quase a assustando.

- Sempre!- foi a resposta seca que ela lhe dera.

- Então, sempre que chego aqui, um perfume feminino está no ar! É o seu perfume Granger?

Hermione se assustou e, ao invés de responder, perguntou retórica:

- E você Malfoy, o que faz aqui todas as noites? Se não o conhecesse, diria que está triste!

- Você não me conhecesse Granger. – disse seco, novamente.

- Mais do que imagina Malfoy!

- Eu pensei que sangues-ruins cheirassem mal! – ele alfinetou, ainda se referindo ao perfume dela.

- Não me espanta a sua ignorância!

- Olha como fala comigo sua... - as palavras lhe faltaram ao se virar e encarar Hermione.

Hermione usava apenas um robe de seda branco que, embora fosse feminino, nada revelava de seu corpo. A abertura deixava seu colo à mostra; os cabelos que ela costumava usar presos estavam soltos, com vários cachos caindo pelo seu ombro; os pés descalços; sua aparência era vulnerável, mas completamente inusitada.

- Sua o quê? Ora, nunca lhe faltaram insultos para mim. Acho que o Draquinho está mesmo mudado! – ela provocou, mas não podia prever a reação dele.

Draco pareceu se ofender com aquela provocação e, com isso, se encaminhou em passos largos até ela, postando-se diante dela.

- Sim, talvez eu esteja mesmo mudado! Mas você sempre será a mesma sangue-ruim, amiga dos Weasleys e do Potter! – ele disse, olhando-a nos olhos, de forma profunda. - Será sempre inferior a mim!

Hermione prendeu a respiração, desde aquele triste adeus não se aproximava tanto dele daquela forma. O perfume de Draco a invadiu, deixando-a perplexa. Num impulso, Hermione elevou uma das mãos em direção ao rosto dele e, antes que pudesse tocá-lo com dedos trêmulos, ele gritou irritado.

- O que você está fazendo Granger? Você ia me tocar, sua imunda!

- Eu... – a voz dela falhou. - Eu...

- Você o quê? Sua idiota! Sangue-ruim! Como ousa querer tocar em mim? – Draco gritava, assustando Hermione com isso. - É um abuso você imaginar que poderia me tocar.

Hermione retrocedeu alguns passos até encostar as costas contra a parede fria. Draco avançou impiedoso sobre ela. Ele a estava encurralando contra a parede, sem muita idéia das conseqüências daquele ato.

- Por que Granger? Por que você pensou que poderia me tocar?

- Me deixe Malfoy! – ela disse, sentindo todo o corpo tremer, sabia que ele não podia se aproximar mais do que aquilo.

- Nunca mais Granger! Nunca mais ouse sequer pensar em tocar em mim, entendeu? Nunca mais! – Draco disse, segurando o queixo dela num gesto bruto.

Aquele toque, mesmo que fosse rude, afetou Hermione muito mais do que o esperado. Em um momento de desespero para se livrar dele, Hermione fez um gesto brusco e, sem intenção alguma, encostou seu corpo ao dele. Draco levou alguns segundos para segurar, firme, os braços dela e impedi-la de se livrar do pequeno espaço que havia entre a parede e o seu corpo.

- Eu ainda não terminei Granger! – Draco disse, antes de imprensá-la contra a parede e sentir o ventre protuberante dela, de encontro à sua barriga e os seus quadris.

Instantaneamente, Draco procurou pelos olhos dela, como se buscasse respostas para as perguntas que vinham a sua mente em velocidades incríveis. A respiração de ambos era ofegante e, sem temer qualquer coisa, ele soltou um dos pulsos dela, tocando-lhe o ventre com a mão espalmada. Hermione tremia desesperadamente, foi quando sentiu o bebê saltar sob a mão dele.  
Draco retirou sua mão no mesmo instante, surpreso com o movimento gerado no ventre dela, como se houvesse levado um choque.

- Não é preciso ter medo! É só o _"meu'' filho_! – ela conseguiu dizer num fio de voz.

- Eu... Nunca senti _"isso''_ antes!- ele disse, ainda pálido e assustado com a sensação - Então é você a garota grávida de Hogwarts? A escola inteira está em murmúrios e fuxicos sobre essa tal garota! E é você!

- Me solta, Malfoy! – ela pediu suplicante, mas ele ainda a olhava atentamente nos olhos, como se quisesse tentar entrar em sua mente.

Draco travava uma luta árdua dentro de si mesmo. Estava lutando contra o desejo de brigar e maltratá-la. Draco não sabia o que estava sentindo, apenas deixou as palavras escaparem como num sussurro:

- Granger! Deixe eu senti-lo mais uma vez!

Os instantes pareceram eternos, até que algum dos dois tivesse uma reação. Os olhos de Hermione marejaram e, com um gesto lento, ela livrou o outro pulso das mãos dele. Delicadamente, segurou a mão direita de Draco, postando-a sobre seu ventre. O bebê, mais uma vez, saltou dentro de sua mãe, como se reconhecesse a presença do pai. Ele hesitou e tentou retirar a mão, novamente assustado, mas ela a segurou firme, porém carinhosamente.

Draco fechou os olhos, movendo seus dedos sobre o tecido, carinhosamente, podendo sentir os movimentos do bebê dentro do ventre materno. Sem se dar conta, Draco esboçou um sorriso repentinamente. Na verdade, ele se sentia feliz! Era como se o vazio que estivera sentindo há meses não mais existisse. Hermione o admirava, queria tanto beijá-lo, mas não poderia, já havia se arriscado demais por aquela noite.

- Eu tenho que ir!- ela se obrigou a sair de seus devaneios, acordando-o também.

- Granger...? - ele a chamou, enquanto ela caminhava até a porta.

Draco a observou por alguns instantes, ainda visivelmente abalado pelos recentes fatos. Procurou as palavras certas para o momento.

- Eu guardo seu segredo, se você guardar o meu!

Mais segredos entre ela e o Malfoy? Não podia ser! Mais segredos...

- E qual é o seu segredo Malfoy? – Hermione perguntou um tanto curiosa.

- Que eu desejei tocá-la e sentir o seu filho!

Ela sorriu carinhosamente com aquelas palavras, uma onda imensa de satisfação a invadindo internamente.

- Tudo bem Malfoy! Tudo Bem!

Hermione saiu da sala ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, sentia-se contente e confiante. Afinal, mesmo que ele não se lembrasse dela, o seu amado Draco estava lá: doce, sensível e carinhoso.

**Vozes distantes  
me dizem que eu devo seguir em frente Mas eu estou nadando em um oceano  
completamente sozinho**

Os dois meses seguintes transcorreram todos calmos, sem que houvessem muitas novidades. Era de tardezinha, agora, o sol já estava se pondo ao longe no horizonte. Hemione, Ron e Harry estavam nos jardins, deitados sobre um grande lençol conjurado por eles. Draco os observava de esgueira, atrás de uma coluna próxima dali, tentando se manter escondido da melhor forma possível. Hermione e os dois amigos riam, brincavam acariciando o ventre dela. Draco não podia enxergar muito daquela cena, nem mesmo poderia, afinal, os feitiços que Hermione usava eram suficientemente poderosos para esconder a sua barriga, agora enorme. Mesmo assim, ele sabia sobre a gravidez que ela escondia de todos.

- Hermione, você acha que vai ser um menino ou uma menina? – Harry perguntou, despreocupado.

- É claro que é um menino! – Rony tomou a palavra antes que ela o fizesse. - Não vê como se meche? Deve estar jogando quadribol!

Todos eles riram com aquela piada, ao mesmo tempo, divertidos.

- Sim, Rony, ele deve estar usando meu baço como o pomo de ouro!- Hermione disse, gargalhando feliz.

Os outros dois a seguiram na mesma risada, ainda com suas mãos postas sobre o ventre dela, sentindo os chutes cada vez mais fortes do bebê.  
Como o Weasley tinha coragem de deixar o Potter tocar a barriga de sua mulher, daquela maneira tão descarada? Era isso que Draco se perguntava, naquele momento, os observando em anonimato. E como eles ainda podiam rir diante daquela cena? Se Hermione fosse a mulher de Draco, ele jamais deixaria seu melhor amigo encostar as mãos nela daquela forma. Mas ela não era a sua mulher, era simplesmente a sangue-ruim, a Granger que odiava tanto. E ele jamais tocaria nela de novo, jamais!

Quando saiu do dormitório, naquela manhã, Hermione encontrou com Gina pelos corredores. A ruiva voltava do refeitório, estava eufórica, correndo a passos largos em sua direção.

- Mione! Aconteceu algo! – Gina disse ofegante - A escola inteira já sabe!

- Como? O que Hogwarts sabe? – Hermione não entendia, estava confusa e curiosa. - Não me diga que é sobre mim?

- Sim, os alunos estão em polvorosos. – respondeu ligeira, observando a expressão de espanto e incredulidade da castanha. - Rony e o Harry estão de detenção, por terem agredido os alunos que fizeram piadinhas de mau gosto sobre você!

- Ah! Meu Deus! Gina, o que eu faço agora? – estava visivelmente abalada, entrando em desespero pela situação. – Além de nós, só havia uma única pessoa que sabia sobre isso!

Hermione sentiu a raiva subir pelo seu corpo e se alojar em seu rosto, agora em chamas. Sabia perfeitamente bem quem poderia ter espalhado sobre sua condição aos demais alunos do castelo.

- Quem? – Gina perguntou espantada.

- Ele! Ah, ele vai se ver comigo, e será agora mesmo! – disse isto saindo muito depressa dali.

Hermione deixou Gina pra trás, estava completamente tomada pelo ódio e pelo desejo extremo de acertar suas contas com quem sabia que havia causado tudo aquilo. Gina corria apressada atrás dela, tentando impedi-la de cometer uma besteira qualquer, mas nem um exército seria capaz de deter aquela fúria que ela estava sentindo.

Hermione adentrou no refeitório a passos largos, ao mesmo tempo em que todos os olhares recaíram sobre ela, mas isso não a intimidou de forma alguma. Ao longe, avistou os cabelos louros de Draco e se dirigiu até ele, depressa. Draco conversava sobre Quadribol com os amigos, de forma animada, entre risos, até que, de repente, todos estivessem olhando espantados para algum ponto bem atrás dele. Em um movimento rápido, Draco se virou para visualizar o que era motivo de espanto para os amigos e, antes que pudesse absorver a imagem que tinha a sua frente, foi atingido por um soco certeiro bem no meio do seu nariz.

Instintivamente, ele levou a mão sobre a área afetada, sacando sua varinha com a outra mão e apontando-a bem na direção de seu agressor, ainda levemente atordoado.  
Seus olhos quase soltaram das órbitas ao ver que seu agressor era simplesmente a Granger.

- Você ficou maluca Granger? O que pensa que está fazendo? – soltou toda sua ira de forma gritante. - Só porque está na boca de Hogwarts inteira, pensa que está podendo?

Hermione respirou ofegante, sustentando aquele olhar de ódio.

- Não ouse falar de mim Malfoy! Nunca mais!

- E por que eu perderia tempo com uma sangue-ruim? – ele continuou a sessão de ofensas, também sentindo a raiva tomando-o por dentro completamente.

Não estava gostando de ser acusado injustamente, daquela forma, mas não diria isso a ela, nunca. Se Hermione pensava que ele era o responsável por toda a fofoca a respeito dela, assim seria. Draco não perderia seu tempo tentando fazê-la entender que todas aquelas acusações eram sem fundamentos, apenas iria obrigá-la a ouvir poucas e boas por todo aquele seu atrevimento.

- Uma sangue-ruim que se deleita na cama de seus amigos. – Draco completou, ainda focando seus olhares nos dela. - Você sabe, Granger, qual dos dois é o pai do seu filho? Já que você deve ser vadia o suficiente para estar na cama dos dois.

- Cala a boca! - ela disse fraca, como se todas as suas forças tivessem se esvaído de repente.

- Não sabe, não é mesmo, Granger? Mas acho que fez a escolha errada. – prosseguiu com todas as suas ofensas e alfinetadas, sem medo algum de estar magoando-a com isso. - Escolher o pobretão do Weasley para assumir seu filho foi uma péssima escolha. Poderia dizer que esperava um filho do Potter, aposto que seria bem mais vantajoso, financeiramente. Afinal, essa seria a única chance dessa criança não ser um sangue-ruim de merda, ao menos status o Potter poderia dar a ele, não é mesmo?

Hermione se sentiu ultrajada diante da acusação, ainda mais por saber que eles eram os únicos responsáveis pela existência daquela criança.

- Não fale do meu filho! Não o chame assim!- ela disse, com o choro engasgado em sua garganta.

Draco apenas sorriu ordinário, por quase fazê-la chorar.

- Desgraçado! Cretino! Eu o odeio! – ele riu com o desespero dela, até que ela prosseguisse em seu desabafo - Vá para o inferno Malfoy! Seu filhote de comensal! Imundo! Quem você pensa que é? Um seguidor das trevas? Um covarde que só pensa em si mesmo?

Draco se sentiu profundamente ofendido com todas aquelas ofensas e, por isso, vacilou por alguns instantes para encontrar uma resposta sensata ou à altura.

- E você, Grange, quem pensa que é? Uma vadia que não sabe quem é o pai do seu filho?

Raiva foi o item principal para que ela reunisse suas forças e levantasse o braço, novamente, com um tipo de força até mesmo desconhecida para ela, acertando um novo soco no nariz de Draco, com os punhos firmemente fechados. Draco se curvou de dor, levando as mãos ao nariz e constatando a presença de sangue ali.

- Um dia você ainda vai amargar cada uma dessas palavras que está dizendo! – disse para ele, irritada, seus olhares transbordando o ódio - E saiba que isso está doendo mais em mim do que em você!

Dizendo isto, Hermione ainda lhe direcionou um último olhar de fúria, antes de sair dali com a mesma raiva com que entrara no refeitório. Todos haviam assistido àquela discussão completamente estarrecidos.

-

No banheiro do dormitório feminino, Hermione chorava convulsivamente enquanto vomitava. Estava extremamente nervosa, e era por isso que Gina tentava acalmá-la, sabia que aquilo não lhe fazia bem algum.

- Tenha calma, Mione! Você não pode ficar nervosa dessa maneira! – suplicou à amiga com olhares de pura piedade. - Se o Rony e o Harry vissem você assim, eles não iriam sair da detenção nunca, porque eles iriam tentar matar o Malfoy!

- Gina, eu prometi a ele que não o socaria de novo! Eu prometi! - ela disse, sentindo uma pontada forte em seu peito, lembrando da noite da despedida quando ele lhe sorriu tão carinhoso e brincou sobre o soco que levara no terceiro ano.

- Mas ele mereceu, Mione!

- Ele não é o meu Draco, não é! – dizia isto em prantos.

- Não amiga! Esse não é o seu Draco!

Gina a abraçou forte, consolado-a.

- Eu quero o meu Draco de volta, Gina! Eu o quero de volta!

- Ah, Mione! – Gina sabia que não poderia realizar aquele pedido.

**Amor, meu amor  
Está escrito em seu rosto  
Você ainda se pergunta se cometemos um grande erro**

Draco estava sentado nos jardins, remoendo a humilhação que havia passado no café da manhã. Não tinha a intenção de se vingar, mas provavelmente ficaria mal diante dos outros sonserinos por deixar a sangue-ruim impune a tamanha ousadia.

- Ei, Draco! Você não vem? - disse um amigo sonserino. - Fica com essa cara de tonto enquanto está sendo vingado!

- Do que está falando? – perguntou, intrigado.

- A Pansy consegui encurralar a Granger no salão comunal, e não há nenhum Grifinório por perto. Parece que elas vão duelar!- ele contou, feliz.

- O quê? Mas a Granger não pode duelar. – disse, em um sobressalto, preocupado. - Ela está grávida!

- E daí? E o filho é do Wesley, não é?

- Sai da frente!- disse atônito, levantando depressa.

Draco correu direto para o Salão Comunal, estava incrivelmente preocupado com Hermione e com as insanidades que Pansy poderia cometer. Não sabia, ao certo, porque estava se sentindo daquela forma, nem porque estava se importando com a "sabe-tudo", mas sabia apenas que precisava encontrá-la antes que fosse tarde demais. Ao entrar no salão, pôde ver um número razoável de alunos que presenciavam a cena. Abriu caminho entre eles em questão de segundos.

Draco prendeu a respiração, sentindo seu coração disparar. Hermione estava no centro daquele círculo de expectadores, seminua. Seu conjunto branco composto de calcinha e sutiã rendados, assim como sua barriga enorme de grávida, estavam à mostra. Ela tremia convulsivamente, chorando em silêncio, mas permanecia estática no meio daquele salão. Seus cabelos estavam desarrumados e lhe encobriam os olhos, sua varinha estava na mão de Pansy, que ria junto com os outros, diante da humilhação que estava obrigando Hermione a passar, expondo seu próprio corpo.

Num segundo, Draco usou um contra feitiço para quebrar aquele que Pansy havia lançado em Hermione, anteriormente. O feitiço que havia deixado a castanha parada e presa no centro do salão. Naquele mesmo instante, com o balançar de varinha do sonserino, o corpo de Hermione cedeu, com seu peso, e ela caiu de joelhos sobre o mármore.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? Ficou louca? – ele gritou com Pansy, antes de se dirigir à Hermione em passos rápidos.

Em um ato ligeiro e impensado, simplesmente espontâneo, Draco despiu sua capa e se abaixou ao lado de Hermione, cobrindo-a. Tocou os ombros dela num gesto de apoio e carinho, tentando tranqüilizá-la.

- Ela mereceu Draco! Essa sangue–ruim o humilhou essa manhã! – Pansy esbravejou, achando que estava com a razão.

- Isso é problema meu, Pansy! Você não tem o direito de se meter nisso!

- Qual é, Draco! Parece que não gostou de vê-la mostrar a todos o que um feitiço idiota escondeu durante todos esses meses! – Pansy se divertia à custa daquela situação constrangedora. - Mostrar o que o Weasleyzinho fez com ela! Esse momento deveria ser presenciado pela escola inteira, assim como foram os socos que ela te deu essa manhã!

- Sim Pansy, deveria! Principalmente pelos grifinórios, que iriam te engolir viva por fazer isso! – disse, impaciente e, visivelmente, irritado. - É muito fácil atacá-la assim, indefesa, longe dos amigos.

- Você está defendendo a sangue ruim?

- Estou! E se você se aproximar dela de novo, vai se arrepender por isso! - ele disse, apontando o dedo para ela, num tom de ameaça.

Draco estava irado com aquela atitude ousada de Pansy, aquela brincadeira de extremo mau gosto. Por alguma razão, ainda inexplicável para ele, o loiro sentia um tipo de compaixão por Hermione, até então desconhecida. Queria protegê-la de todos aqueles olhares curiosos, queria poder desfazer aquela situação humilhante. Draco se abaixou próximo à ela, novamente, e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Vamos sair daqui!

- Eu... Não posso. - Ela conseguiu dizer, num fio de voz.

Hermione estava realmente muito abalada com tudo aquilo. Draco a observou, notando a fragilidade dela ali, enrolada em sua capa sonserina. Sentiu um aperto fundo em seu peito. Estava se importando com ela mais do que deveria, e era por isso que se pegava, por vezes, repreendendo-se mentalmente, mesmo que não conseguisse deixar de tentar protegê-la.

- Vem, eu tiro você daqui! – disse, sabendo o que teria de fazer.

Draco passou um dos seus braços sobre os ombros dela e o outro sob as pernas, acolhendo-a em seu colo. Todos os sonserinos olhavam, estarrecidos, aquela cena. Hermione enlaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, instintivamente, afundando o rosto no ombro do rapaz.

Estavam agindo como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. O que não deixava de ser verdade, pois Draco costumava carregá-la daquela maneira sempre que encontravam uma cama para se amarem. Mesmo que Draco não soubesse o quão natural era para ele o gesto de tê-la em seus braços, podia perceber que estava agindo instintivo demais no momento, fato que o intrigava.

Os sonserinos, boquiabertos, abriram passagem para eles. Draco saiu dali com ela nos braços, rápido como um furacão. Ele não sabia para onde a levaria, não disse uma palavra enquanto se afastava o máximo possível de seus ''amigos'' sonserinos. Tentou articular alguma palavra, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, sentiu o aperto dos braços dela em seu pescoço se tornar mais frouxo, ao mesmo tempo em que o pescoço dela tombava para trás.

Hermione tinha os olhos fechados, sua face não expressava sentimento algum. Ela havia desmaiado.

- Droga Hermione! Que droga! – esbravejou, ferozmente.

Draco sabia onde era a passagem para a Grifinória, era no quadro da mulher gorda, então, rumou para lá, rapidamente. Precisava entregá-la ao Potter e ao Weasley o mais depressa que pudesse, eles saberiam cuidar dela. Ele não sabia a senha, e isto o preocupava. Mas, para sua surpresa, assim que se postou à frente do quadro, a mulher da pintura esboçou uma expressão de espanto, ao mesmo tempo em que soltou um ruído preocupado diante do estado de Hermione, abrindo a passagem para que ele prosseguisse com a castanha nos braços.

Draco apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de agradecimento, ajeitando Hermione em seus braços e rumando direto para dentro do salão.

**Eu tentei continuar como se nunca tivesse te conhecido**

Para seu completo alívio, as pessoas que esperava ver eram os únicos presentes naquele Salão Comunal Grifinório. Gina foi a primeira a notá-los, liberando um grito de assombro no mesmo instante em que os visualizou.

- Mione?

Harry e Rony se viraram rapidamente, ao escutarem a interrogação de Gina, ambos igualmente espantados com a cena diante deles. Harry foi o primeiro a correr até eles, segurando as mãos gélidas de Hermione e chamando-a repetidas vezes. Percebendo que a castanha não estava respondendo aos seus chamados, tomou-a dos braços de Draco sem aviso prévio algum.

O vazio que Draco sentiu, naquele mesmo instante, não foi apenas devido ao peso que Harry tirara de seus braços, ele tinha certeza que não. Mas antes que pudesse pensar no assunto, visualizou a figura de Ron sobre si, empurrando-o e o jogando contra parede antes que ele mesmo pudesse reagir à agressão. Rony agarrou firme o seu pescoço, prensando-o contra a parede do salão comunal.

- O que você fez? O que você fez com ela, seu idiota?

- Eu não fiz nada! - Draco tentou gritar suas palavras, mas Ron o enforcava.

- Você a machucou! Você não presta Malfoy, fale logo, o que fez com ela? – o ruivo insistiu furioso.

- Não... Fui eu Weasley. Tire suas mãos de cima de mim, agora! - conseguiu dizer, empurrando Ron para longe de si.

Rony se afastou um pouco dele, apenas o suficiente para que Draco pudesse voltar a respirar. Porém, no instante seguinte, novamente o segurou pelo colarinho.

- Fala logo Malfoy. Você planejou isso para se vingar dela não foi? Como teve coragem, ela é uma mulher!

- Sim Weasley, sua mulher, não é mesmo?- ele disse com uma ponta de ciúmes - Então deveria cuidar melhor dela e mantê-la afastada dos sonserinos. Onde estavam afinal?

- Não vem Malfoy. – Harry se pronunciou, aproximando-se perigosamente dos dois. - Alguém trancou a porta e não conseguimos sair daqui, aposto que isso é tudo armação sua!

- Ora Potter, se fosse armação minha eu não estaria aqui!

- Malfoy, ela está sem roupa, e desmaiada. O que você fez? –Rony perguntou com tanta raiva que poderia até mesmo matá-lo naquele momento.

- Fala Malfoy! – Harry se aproximou ainda mais. - Ou eu ajudo o Rony a acabar com você agora mesmo!

Draco permaneceu calado diante da injustiça que estavam cometendo com ele. Poderia chamá-los para um duelo, seria perfeitamente capaz de duelar com os dois, mas não faria aquilo, ao menos não enquanto seus olhos ainda podiam visualizar Hermione desacordada sobre o sofá, enquanto Gina tentava acordá-la.

- É melhor tirarem as mãos de mim. – Draco conseguiu dizer, por fim. – Ou, da próxima vez, deixo os sonserinos fazerem picadinho da sangue-ruim.

- Não fale assim dela! –Ron vociferou.

-Rony, deixe-o pra lá, é melhor levá-la para Madame Ponfrey. - Gina chamou, angustiada, observando um duelo inevitável. -Ela precisa de nós! Harry, por favor!

Gina os olhou suplicante, ao mesmo tempo em que Ron e Harry recuaram, afastando-se de Draco e entendendo que Hermione era quem realmente importava naquele momento.

- Se você se aproximar dela novamente, eu mato você, Malfoy! Entendeu? Eu o mato! - Ron disse, apontando com o dedo para o rosto dele.

Harry não disse absolutamente nada, apenas o olhou com desprezo. Aproximou-se de Hermione e a pegou nos braços, novamente, saindo pela porta rapidamente, enquanto era seguido por Rony e Gina em seu encalço.  
Quando Gina passou por Draco, retirando-se dali, ele a segurou pelo braço, de leve. Precisava saber se Hermione ficaria bem, mas não seria capaz de confessar que sentia esse tipo de preocupação pela castanha. Gina o encarou nos olhos e disse, calma, entendendo perfeitamente bem a situação.

- Ela vai ficar bem, Malfoy! Não se preocupe. 

**Estou acordado mas meu mundo esta meio adormecido**

Hermione acordou muitas horas depois, um pouco atordoada, percebendo através das janelas que já deveria ser madrugada. Observou o ambiente a sua volta e notou, também, que estava na ala hospitalar. Mas antes que pudesse assimilar todos os acontecimentos recentes, percebeu que alguém se aproximava, rapidamente, de sua cama.

- Oi, Mione, que bom que acordou! – Rony exclamou feliz ao vê-la acordada. – Tudo bem com você?

- Sim. Só ainda não me localizei direito! – ela disse, sorrindo fraca.

Rony a ajudou a se lembrar dos acontecimentos, mostrando Harry adormecido em um leito logo ao lado dela.

- Vocês passaram a noite aqui? – havia um tom de incredulidade em sua voz.

- Sim, mas logo vai amanhecer! – confirmou - Temos uma detenção logo cedo, então, espero que se cuide, porque você vai precisar ficar um pouco sozinha.

- E quanto à Gina? – indagou, sentindo a falta da amiga.

- Ela foi dormir, teve uma detenção até tarde e terá outra logo bem cedo, também!

- Por quê?– Hermione perguntou triste.

- Por quebrar a cara da Pansy Parkinson! – Rony sorriu com a resposta.

- Como assim quebrar a cara?

- Gina foi buscar a sua varinha, mas acabou dando uma surra na Parkinson, como numa briga trouxa, sem magia, sem varinhas. Ela arrancou tanto cabelo da sonserina que daria pra fazer uma peruca! - Rony contou, rindo e orgulhoso pela irmã - Dizem que a Gina arranhou tanto a cara da Buldogue que não restou muito dela. Dizem, também, que ela ficou parecida com um ralador de batatas.

- Exagerado!- Hermione não pôde evitar sorrir diante daquelas piadas todas - Ah! Coitada da Gina! Vocês todos estão de detenção por minha causa!

- Não foi por sua causa! Por que eles tinham que se meter com você?

- Meu Deus! Porque eu fui bater no Draco? – exclamou indignada consigo mesma.

- Porque ele mereceu! A Gina me disse que foram dois ótimos socos!- ele tentou brincar, mas ao ver que Hermione estava realmente triste foi até a cama e a abraçou carinhosamente.

Rony tentou passar a ela algum tipo de tranqüilidade. Sentou sobre a cama dela, ao mesmo tempo em que ela se aninhou nos braços dele, chorando por longos minutos.

- Mione! - ele a chamou, enquanto afagava seus cabelos. - Agora que todos sabem sobre o bebê, saiba que a minha proposta ainda está de pé. Se quiser, eu me caso com você. Assim ninguém poderá falar nada que a desmoralize. - ele disse terno

- Não, Ron. Eu não posso aceitar isso! Não é certo com você!

- Ora! Não é todo dia que eu a peço em casamento e ofereço o meu nome ao seu bebê!

- Rony! Se eu não amasse tanto aquele crápula, eu me apaixonaria por você! – ela disse com a voz levemente embargada, ainda chorando contra seu peito.

- Ah! Não fale assim, me faz lembrar que o Malfoy é melhor que eu, porque ele conquistou o seu coração e eu não!- Rony fingiu uma chateação que não sentia, na verdade.

- Sim. Você conquistou meu coração, quando o encontrei naquele expresso pela primeira vez! Você é meu amigo e ele meu amante! São coisas diferentes!

- Eu poderia ser seu amante, se quisesse! – ele se afastou, piscando malicioso para ela, que sorriu amigável de volta.

- Está me cantando, Ronald Weasley? – brincou, esboçando um tom de voz irônico. - Deixe esse seu charme de Don Juan para as outras. Eu sei muito bem que anda conjurando camas por aí, para se deitar com um monte de garotas!

Hermione estava, finalmente, recuperando o seu bom humor, aquilo deveria significar algo bom.

- Estou apenas tentando provar que você é uma mulher muito esperta! Mas que precisa de mim para se livrar dessa enrascada!

- Não Ron, não insista, por favor, não vou me casar com você! – manteve-se firme em suas decisões. - Você tem a sua vida, suas garotas, e eu não vou fazer isso com você.

- E qual sobrenome vai dar ao seu filho?- ele perguntou, ficando serio no mesmo instante.

- Granger. Apenas Granger! – ela disse, num misto de decepção e alegria.

- Oh Hermione! – Rony pareceu lembrar de algo. - Quero te contar uma coisa!

- O que foi?- ela respondeu, ainda pensando sobre o sobrenome que daria ao seu filho.

- Não foi ele!

- O quê?

- Não foi o Malfoy quem contou a todos sobre a sua gravidez. – disse, sério, observando a expressão de espanto no rosto de Hermione.

- O quê? Você está brincando? Então quem... - ela perguntou, pálida.

- A Parkinson estava na enfermaria quando eu e o Harry viemos buscar aquela poção fortificante para você, há uns três dias lembra? Ela é mulher, sabe para que essas poções servem. Além do mais, a Madame Ponfrey disse seu nome.

- Aquela vaca! – Hermione se mostrou irritada – Meu Deus, e eu o acusei daquela maneira!

- Sim, por mais que eu tenha gostado dos socos que deu nele, foi injustamente.

- Merlin! E ele ainda me tirou das mãos dos sonserinos? Ah, Rony! – ela choramingou, aninhando-se ainda mais no amigo ruivo. - Ele disse coisas horríveis a meu respeito, me acusou de ser uma... – Hermione hesitou em repetir a ofensa, mas o fez - ...De ser uma vadia!

- Ele não sabe o que diz! Ele ficou com ciúmes! Mione, ele é um idiota, acha que a odeia, mas ele a ama, na verdade. O Malfoy só disse aquilo porque foi injustiçado.

- Será? – ela perguntou insegura.

- Pode ter certeza, linda! E se ele der bobeira, eu a roubo dele!- Ron brincou, fazendo-a rir.

Nesse exato momento, Harry acordou. 

**Eu rezo para que meu coração pare de doer  
Mas sem você eu vou ficar imcompleto**

Por trás da cortina da enfermaria, Draco podia observar Hermione praticamente deitada sobre o colo de Ron, que alisava os cabelos dela carinhosamente, enquanto ela chorava, contra o peito dele. Foi quando sentiu seu coração disparar ao vê-la sorrir entre lágrimas, certamente ela já estava bem. Pouco tempo depois, Potter acordou e, com o coração aos saltos, Draco o viu se aproximar dos amigos. Harry a abraçou, beijando-a muitas vezes na face. Os três pareciam felizes, apesar de tudo, era como se ainda fossem como quando eram apenas crianças. Viviam sempre em confusões, mas, no final, sempre faziam as coisas darem certo. Com uma súbita raiva o atingindo forte, Draco saíra dali a passos ligeiros, não precisava ver mais nada.

Naquela noite, a sala de aula com o piano lhe pareceu o melhor refúgio, afinal, seus amigos o estavam evitando, o que lhe era extremamente bom, tendo visto que ele não queria mesmo falar com absolutamente ninguém. Seus dedos tocavam o piano de forma delicada, como se tocassem em um coração. O perfume doce invadiu suas narinas, como em tantas outras vezes, então ele parou instantaneamente sua melodia, dizendo num tom frio:

- O que foi? Veio me bater de novo?

- Eu sei que não foi você! Eu vim lhe pedir desculpas, sabia que estaria aqui. – ela disse insegura, observando-o ainda de costas para ela.

- Mas eu não aceito Granger! Como sempre, estúpida!

- Tudo bem! – ela disse muito triste, fazendo menção de afastar-se dali.

Sem entender o porquê, Draco sentiu um aperto em seu peito. Virou-se para vê-la, não entendia como, mas, agora, olhá-la nos olhos se tornara algo extremamente importante para ele. Muito mais do que desejava que fosse.

Um leve arrepio percorreu todo o seu corpo, ao se virar e fitá-la. Hermione estava incrivelmente bonita, com seus cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, usando uma camiseta branca colada ao corpo e um macacão cinza, que estava extremamente largo nela, mesmo que marcasse perfeitamente bem a forma saliente de seu ventre. Agora, sua gravidez não precisava mais ser ocultada por nenhum feitiço, tendo visto que aquilo não era mais segredo algum em Hogwarts.

As palavras lhe faltaram, naquele momento, Draco conseguia apenas observá-la e admirá-la. Hermione era tão jovial, tão linda! Com certeza, seria uma mãe carinhosa e dedicada!

- Como vocês estão? – ele perguntou gaguejando, não era o que pretendia falar, mas foi o que seus lábios pronunciaram.

Como podia estar interessado em querer saber sobre o filho da Sangue-ruim com o Weasley? Devia estar ficando maluco.  
Hermione sorriu terna, como se enfim encontrasse sua paz.

- Estou bem, e o bebê também! São coisas normais em uma gestação.

- Não achei certo o que a Pansy fez! Foi uma atitude muito imprudente, ela poderia ter machucado você. - ele disse calmo, mas ela sabia que ele encontrava dificuldades para lhe dizer aquilo.

- Mas está tudo bem. É o que importa pra mim. E você se importa comigo? – indagou a ele.

Porque ela tinha que perguntar justo aquilo? Ele se importava sim, mas não ia dizer isto a ela, nunca!

- Não. E você sabe que não! – ele tentou soar sarcástico, mas não conseguiu, sua voz saiu falha como um menino mimado que recusa um doce que adora.

Ela suspirou diante da resposta.

- Tudo bem, Malfoy! Obrigado por me tirar de lá! – Hermione disse a ele, por fim, se referindo ao episódio do salão. - E me desculpe por te acusar injustamente!

Hermione o encarou nos olhos, seus olhares se encontrando num tipo estranho de intimidade. Vasculhavam-se por completo através da íris de seus olhos. Não que usassem a legilimência para isso, eram apenas dois seres humanos: um homem e uma mulher tentando enxergar além do que seus olhos podiam ver.

Foi Hermione quem interrompeu aquele contato visual, ao perceber que ele não diria absolutamente nada. Saiu a passos lentos dali, enquanto sentia o olhar de Draco sobre suas costas.  
Ao se perceber sozinho novamente, Draco abaixou a cabeça sobre o piano, desabafando:

- Ah! Granger! O quê está acontecendo comigo? O quê? – ele se perguntava, como se ela pudesse responder.

Mas ela não responderia àquela indagação, pois caminhava pra longe dali, direto para seu dormitório a passos lentos e com lágrimas nos olhos...

**Eu não quero prolongar isso  
mas eu não consigo deixá-la  
Eu tentei continuar como se nunca tivesse te conhecido**

A guerra estava se aproximando, afetando Harry diretamente. O moreno estava mais pálido, ultimamente, mais magro e com olheiras profundas.  
Era um dia qualquer, Ron estava ao lado de Hermione, enquanto Harry estava deitado sobre o colo de Gina, que o acariciava nos cabelos.

- Ele vai atacar Hogwarts!- Harry disse em um impulso repentino.

- O que você disse? Harry, você está bem?

-

Hermione andava sem rumo pelos corredores de Hogwarts, estava trêmula, não sabia o que fazer ou para onde ir. A escola inteira era como um campo de batalha, agora. Ron havia se afastado dali com Gina, correndo direto para a Ala Oeste, onde iriam ajudar Luna e Neville que enfrentavam sozinho um grupo grande de comensais. Hermione e Harry seguiram ligeiros para a Ala Norte, ainda buscando um meio de vencer o Lorde das Trevas. Caminharam a passos rápidos até as Masmorras, até que percebessem que havia presenças a mais por ali. Em um segundo estavam sozinhos, e, no outro, estavam cercados por vários comensais.  
A mão de Harry suava segurando a dela contra a sua.

- Mione!– ele chamou por ela, desesperado. – Corre! Sai daqui! Fuja!

- Não vou deixar você sozinho!

- Mione, vai! – ele insistiu.

- Não sem você!

Harry a olhou por um instante, lembranças felizes invadindo sua mente. Harry a amava muito, Rony e ela eram as melhores pessoas que a vida colocara em seu caminho. Então, decidiu lutar... Por eles.  
Apesar de Harry estar com sua mente conturbada, ainda conseguia manter a sanidade e pensar nela, na saúde dela, e no bebê que ela trazia em seu ventre. E foi essa a fonte de energia que lhe deu forças para driblar e vencer os comensais que estavam em seus encalços.  
Correram mais um longo caminho, até que Harry cedesse sobre seu peso e caísse de joelhos sobre o chão. Levou sua mão sobre sua cicatriz e gritou.

¬- Harry? Harry? O que foi? Está me ouvindo? – ela perguntou, se abaixando ao lado dele.

- Fuja, Mione! Ele está vindo atrás de mim! Não quero que esteja por perto!

- Mas Harry... – ela tentou protestar.

- Nada de mas, Mione, você sempre fez de tudo por mim. Se ele chegar e você estiver comigo, ele vai matá-la! – Harry insistiu, suplicando para que ela o obedecesse. –Rápido, Mione, vá embora! - Harry gritou nervoso.

- Harry!

Hermione começava a derramar suas lágrimas e, chorando, tocou a face dele carinhosamente. Harry beijou-lhe a palma da mão, retribuindo o gesto afetuoso.

- Agora vá, Mione! Por favor!

- Eu não tenho medo, Harry! – Hermione insistiu, tentando convencê-lo.

- Mas eu tenho, Mione! - ele gritou alto, sentindo a dor em sua cicatriz ainda mais forte, mais uma vez. - Vá!

Harry ordenou, ferozmente, e ela soube que tinha que obedecê-lo.  
Cansada de andar sem rumo, Hermione entrou numa das salas de aula vazios e se sentou por alguns instantes. Pela primeira vez tinha medo, e essa sensação a incomodava tanto quanto a dor forte que sentiu no ventre.

As duas sensações fizeram com que ela gemesse angustiada. Não sabia onde Draco estava, mas sabia que ele lutava do lado contrário, e encontrá-lo pelos corredores seria até mesmo perigoso. Hermione sabia que Draco poderia atacá-la, sem que houvesse alternativas, senão duelar com ele. Hermione se recusava a pensar naquela hipótese. Então, ouviu um grito de Harry se sobressaindo ao som da batalha. Não podia ficar ali, tinha que achar Ron e pedi-lo para ajudar Harry.  
Levantar daquela cadeira lhe custou um esforço maior do que esperava, então se curvou novamente, sentindo a dor ainda mais forte, um tipo de dor que ultrapassara seu corpo como se fosse dividi-la ao meio.

- Não, meu Deus, agora não! - ela resmungou, de olhos fechados.

**Estou acordado mas meu mundo esta meio adormecido  
Eu rezo para que meu coração pare de doer  
Mas sem você eu vou ficar incompleto**

Hermione respirou fundo e seguiu, saindo da sala cautelosamente e com a varinha em punho.  
Caminhar era doloroso, e a dor forte a pegou mais uma vez sem preâmbulos, obrigando-a a gritar e fechar os olhos. Um pouco tonta, se encostou contra a parede e respirou fundo por mais algumas vezes. Pôde sentir a presença de alguém. Teve medo de abrir os olhos e constatar de quem se tratava.

Até que uma respiração próxima a seu rosto a fez criar coragem o suficiente para abrir os olhos e tirar suas próprias constatações.  
Aquele homem parado a sua frente não era o Draco que conhecia. Não era o Draco que ela amava. Ele estava pálido, abatido, tinha algo de sombrio e feroz em seu olhar. Por um minuto, ela achou que ele fosse lhe mandar a maldição da morte. Milhares de dúvidas passaram por sua cabeça, naquele instante, uma delas era se deveria reagir ou não?

Tinha que pensar em seu filho, Draco não a perdoaria se ele fizesse algum mau contra a criança. Então, em um gesto rápido, Hermione levantou sua mão e murmurou um feitiço. Por frações de segundos, antes dele voar para trás e cair distante dali, Hermione pôde ver um lampejo de preocupação e carinho em seus olhos, como se o seu Draco estivesse de volta. Naquele curto momento, ela não se sentiu incompleta.

Draco a olhava firme, era a chance que tinha de lhe lançar a maldição da morte e acabar de vez com a sangue-ruim. Mas por que seus dedos tremeram de encontro a sua varinha, ao mesmo tempo em que sua garganta e sua mente insistiram em saber se ela estava bem?

Antes que Draco articulasse qualquer palavra, ele viu os lábios dela se mecherem e um feixe de luz vindo direto de sua varinha atingir-lhe no peito. Com o impacto daquele feitiço em seu peito, Draco caiu a uma distância razoável dali, mas não sem antes olhar fundo nos olhos dela e perceber que era ela quem o completava. Constatou, naquele instante que sem Hermione ele se sentia incompleto ... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Você sempre esteve em minha mente, é verdade  
Nunca pensei em outro alguém além de você''**

**Elvis Presley - You Are Always On My Mind**

O relógio já devia estar marcando meia noite, e eles ainda estavam ali, ambos envoltos na capa sonserina que fora magicamente ampliada para que comportasse dois corpos nela. As costas nuas dela roçavam no peito dele, também despido, num ato de luxúria.  
Draco olhou para baixo e viu os cabelos dela espalhados sobre seu peito, em um emaranhado de tons castanhos, contrastando perfeitamente com sua pele clara. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo, no mesmo instante. Será que estaria a desejando de novo?  
Estavam ali desde as nove horas da noite, logo após o jantar. Primeiro, fizeram amor com pressa, sem pensar em mais nada além da união carnal... Ele a penetrara com urgência e ela o puxara para dentro de si com loucura. Por sorte estavam bem afastados do castelo, caso contrário, seus gemidos poderiam ser ouvidos por todos... O clímax veio rápido e sem preâmbulos. Pouco tempo depois, ambos já estavam completamente recuperados, dando início a uma nova busca incessante por prazeres. Sentiam a pele um do outro muito devagar, como se desfrutassem de um manjar dos Deuses.  
Cada beijo, cada carícia, era como se fossem gravados no mais profundo da alma de cada um deles. Um satisfez o outro daquela maneira doce: sem invasão, sem a loucura do primeiro ato. Agora, pela terceira vez na mesma noite, se desejavam ardentemente, afinal, eram dois jovens, dois amantes insaciáveis em busca de prazeres. Um prazer que só encontrariam um no outro...

**Talvez eu não tenha te amado  
Com tanta freqüência quanto poderia  
Talvez eu não tenha te tratado  
Tão bem quanto deveria**

Ele acordou em um sobressalto, suado. Era alta madrugada e os guardas já faziam suas rondas noturnas habituais. Mais uma vez, se pegara sonhando com a sangue-ruim. Uma raiva sem fim o atingiu forte, novamente. Odiava sonhar com ela, mas aquilo vinha sendo tão freqüente ultimamente. Geralmente sabia distinguir sonho de realidade, mas ficar tanto tempo ali, em Azkaban, poderia estar começando a afetá-lo de alguma maneira.

**''Numa cela de Azkaban, sujo, com os cabelos loiros longos a altura dos ombros, ensebados de sangue e sujeira, Draco se via mais uma vez deitado em sua cela suja e fedida, mas apenas um flash de memória o fazia viver. Era o sorriso de uma jovem garota, seu rosto molhado de suor a satisfação sexual estampada em sua face. Quem seria aquela? Um fragmento das lembranças que tivera em outra vida que agora lhe parecia a anos luz de distância ou apenas um sonho? Alguma coisa no rosto dela o lembrava a maldita sangue-ruim amiga do Potter e dos Weasleys. Seria ela a garota de seus devaneios? Não podia ser! Não ela? Por que, então, aquela simples lembrança o fazia viver?''**

_Draco encontrava-se sentado em sua enorme e luxuosa cama de casal. Os braços para trás, apoiados no colchão, deixavam suas costas em um ângulo confortável. Sua roupa era social e negra, a camisa se encontrava aberta até o meio do peito, onde uma corrente de ouro com um pingente em forma de serpente pendia displicente. Seus olhos fitaram a porta por onde, devagar, passou uma pessoa.___

_A primeira parte do corpo dela a visualizar foram os pés, enfeitados por uma sandália preta com tiras e detalhes brilhantes. A imagem que viu a seguir tirou todo o seu fôlego, arrepiando-o por completo: a bruxa que entrou no quarto tinha os cabelos longos, pretos e brilhantes; seu vestido era longo, vermelho, justo no corpo, acentuando perfeitamente bem as suas formas. Seu decote o fez engolir em seco. A gola era alta, porém havia uma faixa que ia do pescoço, passando pelo vale entre os seios e chegando até quase os pêlos pubianos. Era uma faixa larga como a palma de uma mão, porém com uma fita de cetim entrelaçada, formando inúmeros x. As mangas do vestido eram compridas, como se pudessem esconder os braços sensuais, e o comprimento do vestido escondia as pernas bem torneadas, mas duas aberturas laterais iam bem acima do meio da coxa. Era um vestido tentador, e aquela visão arrepiou todos os fios de cabelo que ele tinha no corpo, principalmente os da nuca e os do baixo ventre. __  
__Ela lhe sorriu maliciosa, seus lábios sensuais e bem desenhados estavam meticulosamente cobertos por um batom tão vermelho como o vestido. Ela caminhou até ele, cujos olhos estavam vidrados no balançar de quadris que o movimento do seu andar produziu. Ela parecia dançar diante dele. Até o gesto mais simples o fizera ter pensamentos obscenos com a mulher a sua frente. Com a destreza de uma felina, ela subiu na cama e postou-se bem em cima dele, sem que unisse sua boca a dele. Habilmente, ela o fez se deitar sobre o colchão, no que ele a obedeceu de bom grado. Ela permaneceu sobre ele, seus joelhos um de cada lado dos quadris dele, fazendo uma abertura significativa entre suas pernas. Posicionou seus braços um de cada lado de sua cabeça, enquanto seus cabelos negros e lisos caiam delicadamente sobre os dele, suas bocas muito próximas... Tão próximas que podiam sentir o hálito quente e fresco delas. __  
__Ansioso demais por um beijo, ele levantou a cabeça e tentou capturar os lábios dela, mas ela se esquivou a tempo, decepcionando-o profundamente. Seus olhares se encontraram mais uma vez antes dela beijá-lo. Um beijo lascivo, molhado, capaz de perturbar o mais calmo dos espíritos. Ele suspirou e correspondeu com igual furor.__  
__Ela tinha pressa, e, por isso, começou a despi-lo com um tipo de loucura sem igual, como se fosse uma fêmea no cio. Ela precisava dele, e o procurou arduamente... Seus lábios desceram pelo pescoço dele, brincando com a pele alva e arrancando suspiros de seu companheiro, deixando marcas vermelhas causadas por suas unhas consideravelmente grandes. Às vezes ela o provava com a ponta da língua, ou o mordia forte, obrigando-o gemer não de dor, mas de pura luxúria. Ele imaginava até quando agüentaria aquela doce tortura. Tortura esta que ela estendeu para o restante de seu corpo, descendo pela barriga dele, brincando com seu umbigo e num ponto intitulado "caminho do paraíso"... Ele gemeu mais uma vez, completamente extasiado, mas ela parecia sem controle e faminta. Ela o beijou, o instigando, até que chegasse a seu membro que doía gostosamente diante da caricia. __  
__Ali ela permaneceu por algum tempo, ''brincando'' com seus lábios e proporcionando-lhe a mais doce tortura que ele já havia experimentado. Ela se movimentava sensualmente sobre ele, levando-o a loucura e percebendo que se continuassem daquela forma ele não agüentaria por mais tempo. Então, foi à vez dele de virá-la na cama com um só impulso, ficando sobre ela e beijando-a nos lábios, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelos seios dela, apertando-os com força e arrancando, dessa vez, gemidos abafados dela. __  
__Ele mordiscou os mamilos ainda sobre o tecido do vestido, pois não tinha a menor vontade de tirá-lo naquele momento. Ele decidiu que precisava acariciá-la de modo mais ousado, e, por isso, desceu seus beijos entre as tiras do vestido, onde suas mãos, dessa vez, entraram por baixo dele, apertando as coxas-roliças dela. Ao chegar próximo aos seus joelhos, ele a fez entreabrir ainda mais as pernas e afastou o vestido, não podendo deixar de sorrir ao perceber que ela não vestia absolutamente nada por debaixo dele. Não pode evitar um sorriso vitorioso do tipo: "eu já sabia"! __  
__Levou seus lábios em direção ao triângulo perfumado e úmido que encontrou ali, sem conseguir conter um gemido ao sentir o sabor de mulher, o sabor íntimo que só ela tinha. Brincou naquela região até observá-la se retorcer sobre os lençóis e agarrar seus cabelos com força. Não demorou muito a sentir a intimidade dela se estremecer com as caricias, umedecendo ainda mais seus lábios... __  
__Continuou depositando beijos pela cintura, barriga e colo dela, subindo gradativamente por seu corpo e sentindo que precisava encontrar os lábios dela. Porém, ao olhá-la mais uma vez, os cabelos já não eram pretos, e sim castanhos. Seus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas com a constatação. Os cabelos castanhos faziam cachos bem definidos, com uma cor delicada que lembrava favos de mel. Estava delicadamente repousando sobre o lençol, e podia visualizar a expressão extasiada que ela esboçava em seu rosto. Os lábios, já sem batom, eram mais delicados do que antes. Ela abriu os olhos no mesmo instante e ele pode ver o brilho amendoado que emanava deles. __  
__Sabia bem quem ela era ali em seus braços. Era a mulher que mais odiava na face da Terra. A mulher do pobretão Weasley, amiguinha do Potter e dona da sua desgraça!___

_- Não! Você não! – ele articulou desesperado e ela sorriu debochada para ele. _

Draco acordou, suado, sentando-se no colchão sujo em que dormia. Sua respiração e seu corpo estavam visivelmente alterados. Por que tinha que sonhar daquele jeito com a Granger? Por que? Com tantas mulheres no mundo, por que tinha que imaginar justo o sabor dela, o cheiro dela? Realmente, Azkaban estava começando a afetar sua sanidade! Foi impossível dormir o resto daquela noite... 

'**E talvez eu não te abracei  
Todos aqueles momentos solitários  
E eu acho que nunca te disse  
Que sou muito feliz por você ser minha **

Aquele era um dia especial e a casa estava incrivelmente movimentada. Sean vinha recebendo muitos presentes desde cedo, e Harry e Ron estavam tão empolgados como se a festa fosse para eles mesmos.  
Alheio a tudo a sua volta, Sean dormia em seu cercadinho, rodeado de brinquedos. Hermione o admirava, constatando que os cabelos eram claros como os do pai, porém não muito lisos, faziam ondas que lembravam os cabelos dela. Os olhos castanhos e vivos também lembravam os dela, com seus traços finos e escondidos por trás de grandes bochechas rosadas tão comuns em bebês.  
De repente, aquela dor insuportável atingiu seu coração em cheio novamente. Era algo que vinha sendo muito comum naquele último ano. Com as lágrimas lhe sufocando, de uma maneira já tão conhecida, ela viu Gina se aproximar:

- Gi, eu vou subir, preciso me arrumar... - ela disse com a voz embargada - Quando o Sean acordar pode vesti-lo para a festa? Talvez eu demore um pouco! – completou, saindo dali depressa e escondendo o rosto para que ninguém notasse suas lágrimas.

Gina liberou um suspiro cansado, não agüentava mais ver a amiga sofrendo daquela maneira. Um ano já havia se passado e ela não demonstrava sinal algum de superação.  
Hermione entrou em seu quarto depressa, pensou na idéia de se jogar na cama, mas desistiu dela no mesmo instante, mesmo que esse tenha sido seu lugar preferido para chorar no último ano. Fora ali que passara longas noites de insônia e solidão. Sentia um vazio que ninguém poderia ser capaz de suprir e sabia que, apesar das lágrimas amenizarem a dor, elas jamais seriam capazes de aliviar o que sentia, pois um pedaço de seu coração não estava ali. Estava, na verdade, a milhares de distância, em Azkaban.  
Entrou no banheiro depressa e fechou a porta, sentou-se no sanitário, escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e deixou as lembranças fluírem em sua mente, assim como as lágrimas por sua face...

_**Flash Back**_

__

_Naquele momento ela atacara Draco pensando unicamente em proteger a vida que havia dentro de si. A dor em seu ventre a fizera gritar. Sentiu que algo dentro de si se rompia, sua roupa ficara úmida junto as suas pernas. Não pôde evitar se curvar diante da dor. Ouviu passos próximos e as vozes de Harry e Ron se aproximando.__  
__Eles a alcançaram em questão de segundos, não estiveram um minuto sequer preocupados com o resto da batalha sendo travada no castelo ou mesmo com Draco, caído ali perto em um estado de semi-consciência.__  
__Postaram-se um de cada lado dela, amparando seu corpo trêmulo. Hermione transpirava muito e se agarrara ao próprio ventre como se aquele gesto aliviasse a dor que a assolava.__  
__Hermione se concentrava apenas em seu corpo, e no que ele dizia naquele momento: que não tinha alternativa alguma, seu filho nasceria em breve, muito em breve.__  
__Envoltos naquele momento, preocupados com as dores que anunciavam o parto, nenhum deles viram quando três comensais se aproximaram dali perigosamente. E, como serpentes rastejantes, ficaram a espreita, afinal, pretendiam pegar o Potter e seus amigos de uma só vez.__  
__Draco balançou a cabeça por um instante, ainda sem acreditar que fora derrubado pela sangue-ruim. Mas alguma coisa de errado estava acontecendo, podia ouvir o Potter e o Weasley a chamarem desesperadamente, tentando ajudá-la, enquanto ela apenas se curvava sobre o próprio corpo, em silêncio. Será que ele a machucara? Com certo espanto, Draco viu o sangue escorrer pelas pernas dela, manchando tudo que encontrava pela frente. Não, ele nunca quisera machucá-la daquela maneira. E não se lembrava de ter feito nada para isso. Porém apesar do espanto que o dominava, foi capaz de ouvir o sibilo de serpentes se aproximando, ao mesmo tempo em que seus ouvidos capturaram o som de risadas macabras, quase inaudíveis. Foi quando um grito rompeu dentro da noite sombria:___

_- Avada kedrava!___

_Antes que os três pudessem identificar de onde vinha o feitiço, outro berro se fez ouvir dentro da noite.___

_- Protegoooooooooooo!___

_E uma espécie de escudo invisível os envolveu antes que a luz verde, que sabiam ser fatal, os atingisse. Levaram poucos segundos para entenderem o que acabara de acontecer. Draco ainda se encontrava caído no chão, com a varinha apontada para eles e uma expressão indescritível no rosto, algo como uma mistura de alívio, medo e surpresa.___

_- Traidor!- alguém gritou alto.___

_- O mestre saberá que você é um traidor!- outro o acusou.___

_- E que você nos impediu de capturar o Potter e acabar de vez com os amiguinhos dele. - rugiu outra voz ameaçadora.___

_- Pois diga ao seu ''mestre'' que eu não sirvo mais a ele. Eu não sirvo a mais ninguém. - Draco se levantou e disse, em tom igualmente ameaçador. - A não ser a mim mesmo.___

_- Não! - Hermione sussurrou ao ver os três homens caminharem lenta e perigosamente em direção a Draco.___

_Harry e Ron a soltaram rapidamente, empunhando suas varinhas ao mesmo tempo, dispostos a entrarem na briga. Porém a própria barreira que Draco criara momentos antes, os impedia de ajudá-lo.___

_- Um traidor de sangue? Pior que um sangue-ruim Malfoy?- um deles zombou.___

_- Apaixonado pelo Potter? – o outro completou e ambos os comensais riram perigosamente.___

_- Sabe, tenho uma dúvida cruel. Não sei se acabamos com você agora mesmo ou se levamos você ao mestre para que ele faça isso de maneira mais dolorosa!___

_- É melhor fazer isso agora! - Draco os enfrentou, corajosamente.___

_Hermione soltou um grito de medo ao observá-lo agir daquela forma, e, por um segundo, ele buscou os olhos dela, perdendo sua varinha naquele momento crucial.__  
__Draco fechou os olhos por um instante, sua cabeça estava a mil. Não morreria como um sonserino covarde, não depois de se declarar um traidor de sangue! Tudo isso em nome de quê? Ou de quem? Da loucura? Do momento insano que o fizera proteger a Granger e seu filho? Proteger a Granger e seus amigos? Ele abriu os olhos e encarou os seus ex-companheiros, sabia que não tinha chance alguma contra eles.__  
__E foi naquele instante que percebeu uma movimentação ao redor de todos eles. Eram aurores se aproximando e logo flashs de luzes voavam pelos corredores. Draco viu os comensais caírem imóveis bem a sua frente, mas ele, porém, ainda estava ileso, já que aqueles feitiços não o acertaram. Mais uma vez, em uma necessidade que não compreendia, olhou em direção a Granger. Não pôde ver o rosto dela, já que ela se curvara ainda mais e agora soluçava intensamente diante da dor. Pôde ver apenas Ron e Harry, ambos o olhando interessados, como se agradecessem e estivessem retribuindo o feitiço de proteção que ele enviara minutos atrás, e que Hermione, em sua angústia, o desfizera. __  
__Mas, de repente, um feitiço o atingiu diretamente em seu peito, fazendo com que caísse desacordado no instante seguinte.___

_- Pegamos mais um! - disse um dos aurores que se juntava ao grupo.___

_- Não! - Hermione se levantou depressa e o viu estirado sobre o chão, estava fora de si agora. -Não!... Não!... _

**Pequenas coisas que eu deveria ter dito e feito  
Eu simplesmente nunca me dei ao trabalho  
Você sempre estava em meus pensamentos  
Você sempre estava em meus pensamentos**

_Ela gritava desesperada e tentava caminhar em direção a eles, como se pudesse mesmo detê-los. __  
__Mas foi segurada pelos amigos que estavam ali, que a impediram de sair naquele estado atrás do pessoal da Ordem que haviam acabado de sair levando Draco prisioneiro._

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

Com movimentos mecânicos, Hermione se levantou do sanitário, sabia que não haveria mais lágrimas que pudesse derramar naquele momento. E, então, se despiu vagarosamente e abriu o chuveiro, pondo-se embaixo dele e tentando fazer com que a água lavasse seu corpo, seu coração e sua alma.  
A única razão para ela continuar a viver era Sean, o fruto daquele amor! Ela sorriu debilmente ao se lembrar do filho que, naquele dia, completava um ano de idade.  
Tentou afastar os pensamentos ruins mais uma vez, porém era quase impossível não se lembrar do dia mais feliz e mais triste de sua vida!

_**Flash Back**_

__

_Ron e Harry conseguiram arrastar uma Hermione totalmente descontrolada para uma sala vazia, nunca ninguém a tinha visto daquela maneira. Ela gritava, chorava desesperada e chamava por Draco de incessantemente. Ambos tentaram acalmá-la, mas havia sido em vão. Após alguns minutos de prantos, a raiva cedeu e ela se recompôs. __  
__Naquele momento, Hermione se encontrava de pé, uma mão apoiada contra a parede, enquanto seu pescoço estava curvado para baixo, como se olhasse para o chão, mas ela tinha os olhos fechados. ___

_- Ron, precisamos tirá-la daqui! Não é seguro para ela e o bebê. -Harry disse ao amigo, preocupado e andado nervoso pela sala.___

_- Eu sei Harry, e concordo com você. Só não encontro uma maneira de tirá-la desse castelo em segurança! – Ron disse desanimado.___

_- Tentar sair agora vai ser o mesmo que entregá-la nas mãos do inimigo. - Concluiu Harry, visivelmente nervoso. ___

_- É, mas precisamos pensar em algo! ___

_- Não há tempo! - Hermione disse furiosamente, se pronunciando pela primeira vez naquela sala.___

_Os dois a olharam espantados, no mesmo instante, visualizando-a atentamente. Agora ela mantinha o pescoço jogando para trás, uma mão ainda segurava a parede enquanto a outra alisava as suas próprias costas, como se fosse ser capaz de aliviar as dores que sentia ali. ___

_- Como assim? - Ron perguntou debilmente. ___

_¬- Meu filho está nascendo! - Ela disse junto de um lamento de dor. ___

_- Harry, faça alguma coisa! - Ron disse, estava pálido e desesperado com a situação, assim como Harry.___

_Harry gostaria de poder conjurar uma cama confortável ali, para que ela pudesse se deitar e certamente dar à luz a seu filho. Porém, devido ao seu estado emocional, a única coisa que conseguiu foi algo como uma espécie de divã.___

_- Vem Mione, eu ajudo você! - Ron disse, se aproximando dela. ___

_Sem forças para lutar, ela deixou que Rony a carregasse e a deitasse sobre o divã.___

_- Temos que buscar ajuda, precisamos encontrar alguém. Talvez a senhora Wesley ou madame Ponfrey, com certeza elas sabem o que fazer!___

_- Eu vou! - Ron disse depressa, mas Hermione segurava firmemente a mão dele, lutando contra mais uma de suas contrações. ___

_Harry percebeu que ela se apoiava em Rony e que seria melhor que o amigo permanecesse ali, ao lado dela. ___

_- Não Rony! Fique, eu vou! ___

_- Cuidado cara! Não demore! – Ron pediu, enquanto Hermione permanecia em silêncio.___

_Inacreditavelmente, Harry não havia demorado em sua busca por ajuda, tendo em vista que era impossível encontrar alguém naquele castelo, mas por sorte ele havia trombado com Gina pelo caminho e arrastado-a para onde os amigos estavam.__  
__Ao entrarem na sala puderam visualizar um Ron ainda mais desesperado do que antes, enquanto Hermione gemia e chorava com suas dores. Ron estava sentado contra a cabeceira do divã e apoiava a cabeça de Hermione em seu colo. Nervoso, ele tentava tirar-lhe os cabelos que grudavam na face suada.___

_- Graças a Deus, Harry, vocês chegaram! – Ron disse, aliviado. - Gina? Justo a Gina, Harry?- completando, decepcionado.___

_- Ah! Ron, não enche! - disse Gina, se aproximando de Hermione.___

_- Ora, Ron, eu não encontrei mais ninguém pelo castelo, e, além do mais, a Gina é mulher, deve entender sobre isso. Provavelmente bem melhor que eu e você juntos!___

_- Tudo bem! –Ron disse com um muxoxo. ___

_- Mi! Minha amiga, em que confusão foi nos meter agora! - Gina disse, segurando a mão de Hermione entre as suas.___

_- Gi! Ele está nascendo! Gina, meu filho! - ela gritou desesperada. - Você sabe o que fazer! Nós lemos juntas sobre isso, naqueles livros. Você sabe como me ajudar?___

_- Sei Mi. Sei sim! – concordou nervosamente. - Então vamos lá!___

_- Gina, eu não suporto mais! ___

_- Tudo bem...___

_Os momentos seguintes foram angustiantes, porém recompensadores ao ouvirem o choro estridente do bebê que agora se encontrava nos braços de Gina.__  
__Assim que Hermione se recuperou do parto improvisado, ela segurou o seu bebê em seus braços e passou a admirá-lo, entusiasmada. Ele estava enrolado em uma capa Grifinória, chorando assustado com o novo ambiente a sua volta, enquanto Hermione segurava, com mãos trêmulas, os dedinhos frágeis e quase transparentes de seu filho._

**Diga-me,  
Diga-me que seu doce amor não morreu  
Me dê mais uma chance  
De te manter satisfeita **

_Ela não pode evitar o soluço e o sorriso bobo ao observá-lo admirada. Seus três melhores amigos se sentaram ao seu lado e passaram a admirar o bebê também, com muito carinho.__  
__Um grito alto soou próximo dali, fazendo com que se lembrassem da guerra que ainda ocorria no castelo. E foi Harry quem tomou a decisão. ___

_- Eu tenho que ir! Preciso por fim a essa guerra! – ele disse e tocou o rosto do bebê – Por ele Hermione, pelo seu filho, e por todos os que nós viermos a ter. Por você, Gina, eu vou vencer!___

_- Eu vou com você Harry! - Ron se pronunciou.___

_-Tudo bem, vamos então? –ele disse conformado, pois sabia que nenhum argumento faria seu amigo ruivo mudar de idéia.___

_- Harry! Eu... Eu te amo!- disse Gina se levantando e se jogando contra os braços dele, que mesmo estando transtornado com os últimos acontecimentos a acolheu com igual amor.___

_- Tomem cuidado e voltem pra mim! – Hermione pediu entre lágrimas.___

_Rony foi o primeiro a abraçá-la e a beijá-la no alto da cabeça. Gesto que repetiu no bebê, ainda aninhado nos braços dela. Harry repetiu os gestos do amigo, enquanto Ron abraçava a irmã.__  
__Sem mais demora, saíram pela sala, mas não sem antes jogarem feitiços protetores na mesma para que ninguém pudesse entrar ali.__  
__Mais de uma hora havia se passado, e Hermione começou a delirar com uma febre que iniciara meia hora antes. A febre estava cada vez mais alta e Gina não sabia o que fazer diante disso. O nome de Draco era a única coisa que saia dos lábios de Hermione, ela o chamava incessantemente.__  
__Gina não sabia o que fazer, mas tinha consciência de que ter febre naqueles casos não era um bom sinal. Sem alternativas, ela conjurou um pano úmido e um pouco de água, passando-o suavemente pelo rosto da amiga. Estava com medo, sentia toda a sua coragem grifinória se esvaindo com o tempo. Gina tinha medo por Harry, por sua família, por Hermione que delirava cada vez mais, em fim, temia por todos e até por si mesma. Lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos, quando a porta da sala se abriu com um estrondo.__  
__Em um gesto rápido, Gina se levantou com sua varinha em punho, pronta para lutar.___

_- Minha filha!- Molly entrou correndo na sala.___

_- Mamãe! - Gina correu para os braços da mãe, como uma criança assustada.___

_- Gina, eu não sabia onde você estava e fiquei desesperada. Até que o Rony nos disse que vocês duas estavam aqui.___

_- Mamãe, onde está o Harry? O que aconteceu com ele?___

_- Ele está bem, um pouco abalado ainda! Ele venceu filha! A guerra acabou e o Lord das trevas não vai mais fazer mal a ninguém!___

_Ambas se abraçaram contentes, mas foram interrompidas pela voz de Hermione em mais um de seus delírios.___

_- Draco! Draco! Eu te amo tanto! Draco! Não! Não o levem par Azkaban! Eu o amo! Não!___

_- Pelas barbas de Merlin, o que aconteceu?___

_- A Mione, mamãe, ela teve um bebê!___

_- Santo Cristo! - a mulher disse espantada, se aproximando de Hermione e do bebê posto ao seu lado. - Como esconderam isso da gente? Vocês são crianças! – Molly tocou o rosto pálido de Hermione e se assustou. – Gina, ela está queimando em febre!___

_- Eu sei disso mamãe, mas não sei o que fazer!- Gina falou chorando. – Consegui ajudá-la no parto, mas não sei o que fazer agora! Ela vai ficar bem?__  
__- Espero que sim, querida.___

_- Mione! – Rony entrou no quarto desesperado. - Nós vencemos Mione! Nós vencemos! – ele se aproximou tão eufórico que não percebeu que ela não respondia – Mione acorda! Hermione?- ele a tocou e percebeu o calor doentio que emanava da pele dela. - O que está acontecendo? Por que ela está assim?___

_Antes que alguém pudesse responder a ele, Harry atravessou a porta da sala e Gina gritou, correndo em sua direção. ___

_¬- Harry! – disse a ele, abraçando-o calorosamente. ___

_- Gina, está tudo bem! Tudo deu certo! E a Mione, como ela está? – ele lançou um olhar apreensivo para Rony, que tentava acordá-la.___

_Gina não pôde responder àquela indagação, e ele entendeu no mesmo instante a gravidade da situação.__  
__Rony enrolou Hermione em um lençol branco que sua mãe lhe oferecera, pegando-a nos braços em seguida. Hermione já não lamentava coisa alguma, estava desfalecida nos braços dele. Gina tratou de pegar o bebê depressa, no que Harry, ao vê-la ali tão carinhosa com o bebê nos braços, abraçou-a delicadamente. E, assim, todos eles deixaram o castelo naquela mesma noite... Deixando para trás a dor e angústia _

_**Fim do Flash Back **_

**Eu te manterei satisfeita  
Pequenas coisas  
Que eu deveria ter dito e feito  
Eu simplesmente nunca me dei o trabalho **

Ainda debaixo do chuveiro, Hermione se sentou sobre o chão, chorando copiosamente diante de suas lembranças, não suportava mais o peso de seu corpo. Sentia-se fraca, sabia que aquele era o fim, ao menos para ela. Jamais encontraria a tão desejada felicidade. Lembrava bem de quando recuperara a consciência: chorara por horas, pois tinha certeza do amor de Draco. Mesmo que ele não tivesse mais as suas memórias, ele ainda a amava, caso contrário não teria a protegido naquele momento, daquela forma. Talvez se ela não tivesse o atacado as coisas pudessem ser diferentes. Lembrava-se perfeitamente bem das palavras dos amigos:

_- Não se culpe! Você não poderia prever isso, talvez ele tivesse feito mal a você e ao bebê! Era o que poderíamos esperar dele, afinal, ele é um Malfoy. - disse Gina a ela.___

_- Mas ele não fez Gina! Ele não me machucou! E eu o ataquei! ___

_- Sabe, Mione! Acho que ele se apaixonou de novo por você. Ou então algo mais forte fez a memória dele retornar. Não por completo, só o sentimento, entende? – Ron expôs suas idéias. ___

_- Algo forte como o amor! Hermione pense bem, ele nos protegeu. Protegeu a você e ao filho dele. Nunca esperaríamos um gesto tão nobre como esse partindo dele! – foi a vez de Harry se expressar o que achava a respeito de tudo aquilo. ___

_- Um gesto nobre que o levou diretamente para Azkaban! É exatamente por esse gesto que ele está preso e condenado!___

_- Não Hermione, é por isso que ele está vivo! - Ron disse a ela, tentando tranqüilizá-la de alguma forma. - Se ele não tivesse sido pego pela ordem, outros comensais ou o próprio Voldemort o pegaria, e não haveria solução alguma, ele certamente estaria morto agora. ___

_- Essa era a única saída! – Gina resumiu as palavras do irmão. ___

_- Saída? Ele foi condenado à prisão perpétua em Azkaban! Eu nunca mais vou vê-lo. Ele nunca conhecerá o filho que dei a ele! – Hermione disse, entre lágrimas, mais uma vez. ___

_- A situação é delicada Hermione, mas pense um pouco. Se ele tentasse fugir, teria sido morto pelos aurores, e se ele fosse pego pelos comensais, seria morto da mesma forma. – Harry se pronunciou, tentando ser convincente em suas palavras. - Isso não foi o melhor, mas foi o que deveria ter sido. Pelo menos ele está vivo! – e, então, encerrou o assunto._

Hermione não sabia ao certo quanto tempo ficara ali, no chão do banheiro, deitada, olhando para o nada, viajando nas lembranças como se o mundo lá fora não existisse.

- Mione? Mi? Você está bem?

Foi a voz de Gina e a batida insistente dela contra a porta que fez Hermione voltar à realidade.

- Oi! Eu já estou indo! – ela disse fraca.

- Hermione, faz um tempão que está ai. Eu já a chamei várias vezes, e você não respondeu em nenhuma delas. Abre a porta, por favor! O que está acontecendo?

- Nada Gina, me deixe sozinha!

- Mione, é aniversário do seu filho! Você precisa sair daí!

- Gina, eu não quero! Eu quero morrer! – ela disse chorando ainda mais.

- Eu vou abrir essa porta, eu juro que vou! Sai daí Hermione!

- Me dá só mais um tempinho Gina!

- Não, eu vou entrar agora!

- O que está havendo aqui? – Harry perguntou, entrando no quarto assustado, mas sua esposa não respondeu aos seus chamados.

- Alohomorra! – Gina murmurou o feitiço e a porta abriu.

Gina entrou no banheiro, vendo a situação desagradável em que a amiga se encontrava. Com gestos rápidos, Gina ajudou com que ela se levantasse e vestisse seu roupão. Enquanto isso, Harry as esperava no quarto.

- Vocês precisam de ajuda? – Harry perguntou, curioso pelo o que estava acontecendo no interior do banheiro.

- Não amor, ela vai ficar bem!

- Ok! Eu vou esperar lá em baixo!

Harry desceu as escadas cabisbaixo, estava muito angustiado com a situação da amiga. Assim que chegou ao fim das escadas, encontrou Ron carregando Sean. Passou ao amigo ruivo todas as informações do acontecido e, juntos, prometeram dar um jeito naquela situação de uma vez por todas.  
Enquanto isso, Gina ajudava Hermione a se vestir.

- Gina eu sinto tanta saudades dele! Tanta!

- Eu imagino, Mione. Mas olha, é a festa do seu filho! Seu e dele. E tenho certeza de que ele não aprovaria essa sua tristeza no aniversário do Sean!

- Gina, eu nunca mais vou ser feliz de novo! Não sem ele!

Gina não soube o que dizer quanto àquilo... Afinal, não havia o que ser dito a respeito.

A festa ocorreu alegre e sem grandes tumultos...

**Você sempre estava em meus pensamentos  
Você sempre estava em meus pensamentos**

_Ele caminhava lentamente pela orla da floresta proibida, algo o fazia seguir enfrente. Algo que ele não sabia exatamente o que era. Quando sua visão se aproximou de um pequeno lago, que ele não sabia sobre sua existência até então, prendeu a respiração, instantaneamente. Sua mente se recusava a acreditar na visão que tinha bem a sua frente: Hermione se encontrava deitada sobre algo que lembrava uma prancha de surf trouxa. __  
__Seu corpo todo estava molhado, onde a blusa branca do uniforme não escondia que ela não usava sutiã, já que os bicos dos seios estavam visivelmente enrijecidos pela água gelada. Sua blusa estava amarrada entre os seios, deixando à mostra sua barriga lisa. __  
__A saia do uniforme estava com um tamanho reduzido ao seu original, provavelmente teria sido magicamente encurtada. Conforme a água colidia de encontro ao seu corpo, sua saia se levantava ainda mais, deixando à mostra boa parte das coxas roliças. __  
__Ela cantava alguma canção qualquer, de olhos fechados, como se estivesse no local mais seguro do mundo. Seus braços pendiam para o lado da prancha, brincando com a água. Ele engoliu em seco, olhando-a com desejo estampado na face. Tentou desviar os olhos para suspirar excitado e, ao voltar a olhá-la, viu que ela já estava de pé na beirada no lago. Suas roupas e seus cabelos pingavam água, sensualmente. __  
__Ela caminhou em direção a ele como uma felina caminha em direção á sua presa. Ele sentiu um leve tremor percorrer seu corpo, sentindo o mesmo reagir instantaneamente, arrepiando todos os seus pêlos. __  
__Naquele mesmo instante, o olhar dela recaiu sobre ele como se pudesse queimá-lo em vida. O arfar do peito dela fazia com que seus seios se salientassem ainda mais sobre a blusa molhada. Ele não pôde evitar um gemido de antecipação ao vê-la se aproximar dele. __  
__As mãos geladas dela envolveram seu rosto sem nenhum aviso prévio, e ele sentiu os lábios frios dela sobre os seus. Não foi um beijo doce, foi provocativo. Ela enfiou sua língua na boca dele como se pudesse possuí-lo daquela maneira. Foi um beijo tão sedutor que fez com que a sua cabeça girasse. A única reação que seu corpo articulou, naquele momento, foi o de segurá-la para próximo de si, inescapavelmente. Aquela Deusa das águas que viera para lhe presentear com amor e prazer. __  
__Ele colou o seu corpo ao dela, beijando-a com igual ardor. Suas respirações estavam ofegantes, impactando de encontro à suas faces. Seja lá o que ela realmente fosse, ela o havia enfeitiçado completamente.__  
__As mãos dela ainda seguravam os cabelos sedosos dele, mas as deles não se aquietavam, passeando por aquele corpo divino e sentindo a carne firme sob as palmas das mãos. Num movimento ousado, suas mãos entraram descaradamente debaixo do tecido úmido da saia que ela vestia. __  
__Suas línguas travavam um tipo de batalha sensual e incrivelmente excitante, seus corpos muito próximos e emanando um tipo de desejo inusitado. Draco escorregou seus dedos pelas pequenas tiras laterais da peça intima dela, contendo-se para não avançar mais do que talvez devesse.__  
__Porém ela não parecia se importar, e as mãos dela também se atreveram pelo corpo dele, começando a despi-lo com desespero. Assim que o livrou da camisa, ela roçou o corpo ainda mais contra o dele, se entregando totalmente às caricias que ele lhe fazia. __  
__Ele era ousado na forma como passeava seus dedos pelas coxas dela, expostas, mas ela continuava não se importando com isso. Ela estava, na verdade, o incentivando ainda mais com alguns gemidos roucos e abafados.__  
__Ela retribuiu a ousadia, colocando suas mãos dentro da calça dele, de encontro à sua ereção pulsante, o fazendo gemer agoniado. Suas bocas se encontraram em um beijo ousado, e ela sorriu maliciosamente de encontro aos lábios dele, enquanto suas mãos continuavam a provocá-lo.__  
__Os movimentos sobre o membro dele eram ritmados, seguidos de gemidos que os excitavam ainda mais. Os beijos se tornavam cada vez mais intensos conforme ela o tocava daquela forma, enquanto ele capturava habilmente os seios dela com suas mãos, acariciando-os ainda por cima de sua blusa escolar. __  
__O desejo de acariciá-los se tornou vital, e com um gesto bruto ela arrancou a blusa que era o empecilho entre ele e seu ''objeto'' de desejo. Quando ele os tocou de verdade, não pôde evitar um gemido alto, como se a caricia fosse nele próprio. Sem se fazer de rogado e sem esperar por mais, ele levou seus lábios aos seios dela com certo tipo de volúpia e paixão. __  
__Os movimentos sobre os seios dela eram cada vez mais intensos e firmes à medida que sentia seu membro ser novamente capturado pelas mãos tão pequenas, porém ágeis da sua deusa. Deslizou uma de suas mãos pelas pernas dela, erguendo uma delas à altura de seus quadris e tornando a distância entre eles ainda menor. Ele movimentou o corpo devagar, roçando no dela de maneira sensual, como se dançasse, no que ela gemeu agoniada e levantou a sua outra perna, obrigando-o a segurá-la enlaçada em sua cintura, ato que ele recebeu com satisfação. __  
__E, com pernas bambas de desejo, caminhou em direção ao lago...__  
__Mesmo vacilante, ele adentrou o lago ainda com ela atada firmemente contra sua cintura. Estremeceram assim que sentiram a água fria roçar em suas peles, seus corpos estavam ardentes de puro desejo. Sem pensar muito, ele a invadiu quase grosseiramente com seus dedos, ouvindo os gemidos abafados dela soando diretamente em seus ouvidos, assim como sentiu a umidade crescente em sua feminilidade.__  
__Mas ela estava louca por prazeres e, por mais que suas carícias a deixasse parcialmente satisfeita, ela queria mais, queria-o por completo dentro de si. Suas roupas deixaram de existir em um breve momento. __  
__Ela o guiou para dentro de si, ao mesmo tempo em que mordia o pescoço dele, fazendo-o gemer pelos dois motivos. E ambos estremeceram.__  
__Ele a segurava firme pela cintura, enquanto ela se movia sensualmente sobre seu colo. As mãos dele a seguravam, ajudando-a em seus movimentos. Algumas estocadas firmes, retirando suspiros e gemidos abafados de cada um deles, suas intimidades pulsando de pura excitação. O frenesi que os atingia era supremo, só conseguiam pensar no ápice que viria. Ela o aconchegava tão bem, sua intimidade o enlaçava como se quisesse retê-lo dentro de si. Estavam ofegantes, arfando e arqueando seus corpos quando sentiram que o prazer supremo estava próximo. Motivado pelos gemidos roucos e pelos movimentos sensuais de sua deusa, ele então se despejou dentro dela, observando-a atingir o clímax ao mesmo tempo...__  
__Ela não dissera uma palavra até o momento, e quando seus lábios úmidos articularam seu nome, em meio à loucura de seu orgasmo... _

... Ele então acordou em um sobressalto.  
O suor mais uma vez banhava seu corpo. Draco se sentou sobre a cama, pensativo novamente... Por que sonhava com ela todas as noites? Por que a desejava tanto quando o que precisava era apenas odiá-la?

Naquela tarde, Harry e Gina tomaram uma decisão importante: precisavam ajudar Hermione de qualquer maneira. Não era justo que só ela não encontrasse a felicidade. E se a felicidade dela era Draco, eles trariam ele a ela.  
O plano traçado era audacioso, pois precisariam contar com o próprio Malfoy. Prever a reação dele era difícil, porém não havia outra alternativa...

**Me dê mais uma chance  
De te manter satisfeita  
Eu te manterei satisfeita**

Harry e Rony esperavam impacientes numa das salas de Azkaban, quando os guardas adentraram a sala carregando um homem sujo, de cabelos compridos à altura dos ombros e muito ensebado.  
Eles o jogaram na sala com um solavanco, mas ele parecia ter aumentado muito sua massa muscular, o que os deixaram intrigados, já que esperavam um Malfoy doentio e magro. Dava para se ver os sinais de maus tratos, mas com certeza ele estava muito mais forte do que sempre fora.  
Com um olhar severo ele fitou atentamente os homens a sua frente. Observou-os e viu que eles estavam limpos e bem vestidos. Seu olhar frio transmitiu toda a raiva que sentia de uma maneira súbita:

- O que estão fazendo aqui?- ele expressou todo o seu ódio, porque afinal de contas era por culpa deles que ele estava ali. Por culpa deles e da maldita amiguinha sangue ruim.

- Viemos verificar se está bem instalado. – Rony respondeu como em deboche, não suportava o loiro.

Mesmo Draco estando naquela situação, ele ainda mantinha o seu tom arrogante de sempre. Harry o repreendeu com um olhar, mas ele respondeu à altura.

- Melhor do que a sua casa Weasley! Aliás, tenho uma cela só minha e não preciso dividi-la com mais sete irmãos!

Rony cerrou os punhos e Harry prendeu a respiração. Talvez fosse loucura resgatá-lo! Talvez fosse loucura dar a ele uma segunda chance.

- Vejo que sua língua continua ferina! Mas não estamos aqui para uma visita cordial! - Harry disse e suspirou cansado. - Viemos te tirar daqui!

Draco o olhou desconfiado e surpreso. Rony se divertiu com a confusão do loiro, a imagem dele naquele momento precisava ser gravada em sua mente, caso fosse preciso ser usada contra ele em algum determinado momento.

- Por quê? - ele perguntou depois de alguns minutos.

- Para te devolver algo que você deu a alguém. - Harry disse, um tanto quanto enigmático.

- Vamos te levar daqui, mas aviso logo para não tentar fugir, estará acompanhado dos dois melhores aurores que o mundo bruxo já viu!- Rony disse mais para se exibir que amedrontá-lo.

- Se depois quiser voltar, ou fugir. . . A escolha é sua, mas primeiro queremos te devolver algo.

Draco acompanhou os dois em silêncio, um de cada lado, a algema em seu pulso ainda se fazia necessária, mas tão logo aparataram num apartamento e Harry o livrou delas.

- Por que estão fazendo isso? – ele perguntou calmo, porém frio e desconfiado.

- Isso é seu! – Rony lhe entregou um frasco com um líquido rosa. - Você o deu a alguém, e eu e o Harry achamos que era a hora de devolver a você!

Draco pegou o pequeno frasco com as mãos trêmulas, olhando por alguns segundos para o vidro. Será que ali havia todas as resposta de que necessitava? Será que havia a resposta que o livraria daquele vazio que o fazia se sentir incompleto?

- Malfoy! Aqui, use essa penseira para saber a verdade. Saber o que você escondeu de si mesmo!

Com passos incertos, Draco se aproximou da penseira que Harry o indicou num canto da sala, próximo a uma estante de livros. Com gestos lentos, Draco despejou o conteúdo dos vidros sobre a poção prateada da penseira e, aos poucos, a primeira imagem surgiu...

Ele estava na sala precisa pedindo por alguém, e ela apareceu no mesmo instante... O primeiro beijo... O primeiro abraço... A primeira vez... E assim se sucederam as cenas.  
Draco sentia seu coração pulsar forte como se fosse sair do peito. Sentiu-se inundado por uma onda de sentimentos. Viu de relance algumas vezes que fizeram amor, viu a noite do adeus e viu ele próprio chorando abraçados contras as almofadas. E, por fim, se viu dando ordens ao elfo e, em seu quarto, se viu extraíndo as suas memórias.  
Seus olhos fecharam, pesadamente, diante das imagens, fazendo pingar as duas lágrimas que anuviaram seus olhos durante as visões.  
Harry e Ron o observavam em silêncio, um soluço inesperado brotou da garganta dele, no que ele fechou os olhos desesperado por fazer uma viagem às lembranças que ainda se encontravam em sua mente.  
A primeira delas veio como um raio, foi quando ela tentou tocar o rosto dele na sala do piano... Depois, quando ele sentiu o ventre protuberante dela e a tocou, sentindo os movimentos do bebê sobre as mãos dele.

- Meu Deus! - ele disse em um sussurro, sem poder evitar as lágrimas.

**Talvez eu não tenha te amado  
Com tanta freqüência quanto poderia  
Talvez eu não tenha te tratado  
Tão bem quanto deveria**

Ele podia ouvir a sua própria voz a insultando e a humilhando, afiadamente. Depois, ele a tinha desmaiada em seus braços. E, por fim, a lembrança de encontra - lá no corredor durante a guerra e de protegê–la, juntamente com os amigos que lhe assombravam, pois foi exatamente aquele ato que o levara diretamente para Azkaban.  
Não foi o impulso estúpido como pensava, foi amor. Um amor que falara mais alto do que suas lembranças. Um amor que vencera todas as barreiras e se fazia presente em seu peito, um amor maior do que tudo. Maior do que ele mesmo.  
Draco soluçou mais uma vez, e uma raiva inexplicável o invadiu internamente. Sentia raiva principalmente por si mesmo, por não tê-la protegido como deveria e por nunca ter lhe dito palavras carinhosas.  
Com um movimento rápido e preciso, ele mandou longe a penseira que estava a sua frente. Precisava deixar fluir sua raiva, sua frustração, e a mesa e a estante que estavam próximos foram seu alvo principal. Harry e Ron se entreolharam surpresos com o acesso de raiva do loiro, mas preferiram não interferir.  
Draco quebrou muitas coisas até que ficasse cansado demais e deixasse suas pernas cederem. Caído sobre o chão, ele chorou com as mãos no rosto, como imaginou que nunca choraria novamente.

- Draco! – Harry o chamou, pondo a mão sobre a cabeça dele, era a primeira vez que Harry o chamava assim, e ambos sentiram-se desconfortáveis.

- Obrigado! – ele sussurrou quase inadiável. - Obrigado Harry, obrigado Ronald!

- Isso não é nada! Vá tomar um banho e se acalmar, você está horrível!- Harry disse muito sério.

- Onde ela está?

- Em casa, com a Gina e com o seu filho! – Ron contou.

- Um menino? –ele perguntou emocionado e Harry deu um meio sorriso como em afirmativa.

- O mais bonito que eu já vi.

- Isso porque se saiu à mãe, claro! - Ron provocou sorrindo.

Draco não correspondeu à ironia, apenas o olhou de forma quase mortífera.

- Você a ama? – Draco perguntou ao ruivo, levemente curioso.

Ron sorriu antes de responder.

- Sim. Tanto que cuidei deles para você! Não seja estúpido Malfoy! É claro que a amo! Amo como um membro da minha família. Talvez se ela não morresse de amores por você eu até tivesse uma chance com ela. Mas ela é completamente apaixonada por você.

- E foi por isso que te tiramos de Azkaban, ela merece essa chance, e você também merece.

Os três se olharam em silêncio.

Draco demorou muito no banho, tinha pressa em rever Hermione, mas precisava estar limpo e cheiroso. Ela não poderia encontrá-lo daquela forma, além do mais, ele iria conhecer seu filho, gerado do fruto daquele amor.

**E se eu fiz você se sentir a segunda melhor Garota, desculpa, eu estava mentindo  
Você sempre estava em meus pensamentos**

Continua... Em breve! 


End file.
